Journey to the Past
by Susie G
Summary: JJ is on the verge of insanity when the team is highjacked and forced to find a lost book under the great wall of China by a Japanese Gang. Doyle is on the loose and this Gang kidnaps Emily to take her to Doyle. Morgan will do everything to find her, leaving his comrades behind when he seeks her out. Garcia and the BAU kids are held captive by the same gang as leverage.
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired by the movie Journey to the West._

_This first chapter is a little long to set up the rest of the story. The other chapters won't be quite as long._

_**Need to know: **This takes place right after the season 6 episode Sense Memory._

**_Need to know: _**_I will put in here my own version of how the Ian Doyle events take place_

**_Need to know:_**_ Things are as _they are currently during season 6 with all character relationships. The events in the story will lead to the relationships that form later on.

* * *

"**One is never afraid of the unknown; one is afraid of the known coming to an end."  
-****Jiddu Krishnamurti****-**

Jessica was packing Jack's lunch for the day when she noticed the time, they were running late. Stepping towards the threshold into the living room, she saw Jack sitting with his empty cereal bowl, watching cartoons. "Jack, honey, we're running late. Brush your teeth and then we need to leave." She smiled watching him promptly obey her request, running down the hall, towards the bathroom.

For a brief moment, she had a memory of her sister. Since Haley's death the memories became more bearable and less painful.

There was no mistaking that Haley's spirit lived on in Jack. His understanding, kindness, playfulness and laughter were pieces of Haley shining through. Talking quietly, as if in conversation she said, "He's really growing up into a nice young man. And you would be so proud of Aaron. He talks to his teachers, takes him to the park, tells him about how you met and devotes every spare minute of his time to him. Every day they celebrate your life."

"I'm done!" Jack yelled from the bathroom.

Jessica jumped out of her thoughts; almost as if she had been caught talking to herself. A tear was trailing down her cheek. Quickly she thumbed it away and collected herself, zipping up Jack's lunchbox. Jack had yet to run up the hallway so she called to him again, "Okay buddy we need to hurry!"

"I'm coming!" He said running down the hall.

His swift footsteps alerted her to the doorway. She couldn't help but smile and embrace him as he ran into her arms. "Okay are you ready for school?" Jessica asked, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Letting him go she stood up to grab his backpack.

"Uh, huh. We get popcorn today!" He said jumping up and down.

"That sounds like fun!" She said excitedly, holding his backpack for him to put on.

"We get to watch a movie too!" Jack said slipping his arms through the straps.

"Cool!" Jessica flipped the light switch and un-locked the door. Like every morning her hand twisted the door knob and opened to an empty porch, but this particular morning she was met by two men, aiming a gun straight at her head. A brief moment of dread, a gasp, she pushed Jack behind her but was met with a bullet, falling dead in the doorway.

"No!" Jack screamed, "My daddy! Find you!" He yelled as a large man covered his mouth and picked him up by the waist, whisking him away.

* * *

Morgan was stopped in his tracks by a beautiful woman walking off the elevator, to him she seemed a bit lost with her messy bun, fitted George Strait T-shirt, black workout pants with two white stripes trailing down the sides and sneakers. He was quick to come to her rescue or so he thought. "Excuse me…" And he was cut off.

"You must be Derek. Before you come to my rescue, I'm not lost, I'm a slouch." The woman looks at herself and explains, "Well I'm a slouch for today anyways." The woman held up her hand flashing a Texas Ranger badge. "My name is Rachel and before you spend all your time profiling me I'm Aaron's sister and I'm no more pleasant than he is. So excuse me."

She walked away from him, and Morgan heard the words, "Crash and burn." Coming from behind him.

Morgan turned around and saw Rossi standing there, "I can't believe you didn't know about Rachel." Rossi stated.

"How does she know my name?"

"Does it matter?" Rossi said with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Yeah it bothers me that she knows who I am and I don't know who she is." Morgan said watching her embrace Emily, through the glass doors.

Rossi put his hand on Morgan's shoulder, "Do you want to know her after that encounter?"

"Hell yeah she's my kind of woman."

"You do realize that she is at least ten years older than you?" Rossi looked at Morgan who seemed a little speechless.

"No way, she is a total babe."

"I believe that's more my age range than yours, so hands off the merchandise and besides she's taken." Rossi said giving him a pat on the shoulder, before heading towards the glass doors.

Morgan shook his head and smiled, "He's got to be kidding, there ain't no way." He took a sip of his coffee and followed Rossi into the bull pen.

* * *

Rachel walked through the double doors and was greeted warmly by Emily. "Rachel! Oh my gosh, I can't believe you're here! How are you?"

Rachel smiled sincerely and was comforted by her friend's welcome and comforting embrace, "I'm okay, taking it day by day."

Emily felt a little saddened that her friend still seemed so sullen, it wasn't quite like her, but considering the circumstances it was expected. "Well Hotch is in his office, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

"Thanks Emily. Dinner later?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Rachel casually walked up to Hotch's office door and knocked. "Come in." A muffled voice was heard through the barrier.

She turned the silver knob, heard a slight click and pushed open the door. Rachel smiled at her younger sibling, looking at him from across the room. Serious and professional as always he was intently looking through a case file, not once within moments after opening the door did he look up. Rachel giggled and said, in a lower mocked tone, "Always so serious."

This caught Hotch's attention. He looked up in surprise, at her arrival. He stood up and smiled, "Please come in."

Rachel shut the door and walked to his desk.

With the small observation he took of her, his smile quickly faded, it was obvious she was struggling. A smile couldn't hide her torment. Her eyes had marginally dark circles beneath them, which she tried to cover with foundation. She looked tired and stressed. Her disheveled look was something out of the ordinary, but appropriate for what she had went through.

Rachel looked back to her brother and saw the look he had on his face. "Don't profile me Aaron."

Hotch let out a frustrated breath, "You sound just like Shawn. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I'm just concerned?"

Rachel was now mad at herself; she never made assumptions about Hotch she was more understanding. _Pull it together Rachel, don't let him see you lose it._ "Ugh…Aaron I'm sorry." Rachel takes a seat in front of his desk, taking her hands she pushes lose strands of hair, behind her ears.

Hotch followed her lead and sat after she did. Hotch could see her fighting for composure and it hurt him. _Why does she always have to hold everything inside? _"I'm sorry I didn't make the funeral." Hotch said tilting his head slightly as if trying to understand how Rachel was feeling.

"I understood, there is no need to apologize."

Hotch looked down and then back up, knowing the next thing he was going to say may press her buttons, "I talked to your supervisor."

"Aaron." Rachel said in an aggravated tone, without raising her voice. "You had no right."

"When my older sister calls me once every week and then suddenly stops its concerning."

Rachel just hung her head, thought a moment; she looks back up and says, "Well considering what happened did you think it was out of the normal. I do recall you going through the same thing a few years ago and if I remember correctly you quit answering your phone."

"You're right." Hotch said, remembering when Haley was killed.

"So have you spoken to him recently?" Rachel asked, analyzing by his behavior he had.

"As a matter of fact he called me three days ago. He said you left without notice and placed your resignation on his desk. He wanted to know if I had seen you." Hotch waited for a response and didn't get one. "He's really worried about you. He's like family and he deserves a call."

Rachel wasn't in the mood for talking about her supervisor or what happened. Changing the subject allowed her to avoid the conversation completely and she said, "Anyways I stopped by to let you know that I'll be moving into the area. I wanted to offer my services to help watch Jack and maybe give Jessica a break."

"She would appreciate that and I know Jack would be more than happy to spend some time with his Aunt Rachel."

"Good. If you don't mind I'd like to stop by and see them today."

"They would like that. Darcie just finished going through the Police Academy, she's back in town and I'm sure she would like a visit as well."

"Great. Well I'll leave you to your work. By the looks of it, you look like your getting ready to leave for a case?"

"Yeah, we have a case in Hawaii, I'm just getting ready to present it to the team. We probably won't get there till early tomarrow morning."

"Well be safe and it's good to see you Aaron."

"You too and Rachel if you want you're welcome to stay at the house as long as you need. I think Jack and Jessica would both enjoy it. If you leave now you might catch them before Jack leaves for school."

"Thank you." Rachel went to leave and just as she opened the door she heard Hotch's voice behind her.

"Rachel, you might want to say hi to Rossi. He could be someone for you to talk to."

Rachel never looked back at Hotch, but said, "That's the last thing I need right now." She finished opening the door and walked down the stairs. She was met by Emily again and said, "It looks like we'll have to reschedule dinner, ya'll got a case."

"So you'll be around for a while?" Emily asked.

"For a good while." Rachel gave her a hug. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rossi but didn't speak to him, instead she focused her attention on Reid, JJ, and Garcia who also happened to be standing in the bull pen. From them she received the same sympathetic looks that she had been getting for the past month and it was almost more than she could handle, but she kept up her charade. On the way out, she tried avoiding Rossi but was stopped by his hurt tone.

"Rachel." He said hoping she would acknowledge his presence.

Rachel stopped. She took a deep breath and turned around. Smiling she said, "Dave. It's good to see you."

"And you. How is Jimmy doing?" Rossi asked hoping to be able to start a conversation with her.

She thought everyone knew what happened to Jimmy, her husband and the mention of his name made her voice shaky. "He's fine." She lied and stood there for a moment trying to recover, but to no avail. Bowing out gracefully she never said another word and left the bull pen.

Hotch watched from his doorway and saw her reaction to the question and knew she was headed for trouble if she didn't accept what happened to her husband, a fellow Texas Ranger.

Emily, JJ, Reid and Garcia shared the same looks of sadness for their friend, knowing she had lied. "She must be hurting so bad. I couldn't imagine losing Will or how I would re-act." JJ said.

"She's obviously denying it ever happened." Reid said.

"Poor thing, maybe we should send her another card?" Garcia suggested.

"A card for what?" Rossi interjected.

Morgan now stepped up to the group, "Yeah what happened? And how you do you all know her?"

Hotch wanted to be the one to tell Rossi what happened. He knew about their history and how delicate Rossi would take the situation. "Dave." Hotch called from his door way.

Meanwhile Rossi walked to Hotch's office while Emily explained to Morgan how they knew about Rachel. "You remember three years ago when you took a sabbatical?" She asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well it was during one of Jack's birthdays and she was there with her husband." Emily dropped her head and so did the others.

"What about her husband?" Morgan asked.

Reid, JJ, Garcia and Emily looked towards Hotch's office. They knew a little history about Rossi and Rachel that Garcia had dug up, but out of being busy and pre-occupied with their work they forgot to tell him about her husband.

Rossi walked in and shut the door behind him, "Aaron what is going on?"

Getting right to the point and standing a few feet from Rossi he said, "Jimmy was killed in an undercover operation. He was posing as a blood diamond smuggler. One evening when he returned to his hotel they intercepted a call to his supervisor. Rachel and few others that were involved went days without word from him and decided to go in. When they raided the warehouse he was hanging by a noose from the ceiling."

Rossi was speechless and they only thing he could think to say was, "How is she?"

"You saw her. She lied to you about him, she's obviously in denial and as of three days ago she resigned as a Texas Ranger." Hotch watched Rossi's reaction and he was seemingly concerned but not easily readable, "Dave I think you should try to talk to her and God knows you and Jimmy are the only two people she has ever shown any type of emotion too."

"I will, but don't think I'm taking advantage of the situation to get close to her again. If needs a friend, I'll be there."

"I won't." Hotch paused and let the moment sink in then said, "We have a new case in Hawaii. Will you gather the team?"

"Of course." Then the two agents went to work.

* * *

Rachel parked alongside the road at Hotch's home. When she turned off the vehicle, a shot rang out and she quickly responded. Leaving her truck door open she ran in the direction of the shot fired, she saw a lifeless body lying in Hotch's doorway and two men carrying Jack away.

"Stop!" She said running in their direction. One of them held a gun at her and she fiercely kicked it out of his hand. Rachel was well trained in Martial Arts and could easily defend herself in an intense situation, but this man would prove to meet her match.

Vigorously they fought blow for blow. Jack cried and struggled, pounding his fists into the man's back as he stood watching the fight, as if it was entertainment.

Uncharacteristically Rachel eventually put herself in a vulnerable position, allowing her opponent to get her in a choke hold. Fighting for a breath, she soon succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Bring her." The other man said. "She can help watch the kids and keep them from crying."

* * *

It was late Friday morning when Will and Henry were watching Monster's Inc. and there was a knock at the door. "I'll be right back Little Man." Will said getting off the sofa.

"Okay daddy." Henry said without looking away from the T.V.

Will walked barefooted in his lounge pants and gray shirt to the wooden door. He assumed it was UPS only because they were expecting some early Christmas gifts, for Henry, that JJ had got a great deal on. Will opened the door and was staring down the barrel of a gun. A split second of panic and the gun went off, Will dropped lifelessly to the floor.

Henry heard the loud noise. "Daddy?" He called. Henry stumbled off the couch dragging his teddy bear. He walked out of the living room, to the hallway where he was met by three men. Thankfully the three men blocked the view of Will lying on the floor.

One man spoke and said, "Hello Henry."

Henry turned and went running away from them screaming, "Daddy!"

* * *

It was extremely late when Garcia made her final contact with the team, before clocking out. The team was going to try to get some rest before they landed in Hawaii and Garcia reveled in the thought of getting some rest herself. It had been a long day for Garcia, but productive none the less.

Taking one last look at the beautiful roses from her secret admirer, she gathered her things and walked out of the building into the parking garage. Her heels clicked on the concrete while she hummed a song to herself, she felt at ease and was not on high alert, for there was nothing she should have been afraid of.

Garcia pushed up her glasses and searched through her purse for her keys. Finally she found them amidst the sea of items. "Ah, ha! You can't hide from me, now let's go home." She said, smiling at the thought of taking a hot bath, and sleeping in her soft bed, with all her fluffy pillows.

The instant she stuck her key in the lock, she saw the ceiling of the parking garage, and everything went black.

* * *

Each agent found a comfortable spot and nestled themselves in for a long nap. Reid waited patiently to hear the deep breathing of his comrades, before using the lap top to Skype with his girlfriend. Reid wasn't known for using hi-tech stuff, such as a computer but in this case he would make an exception. Garcia showed him how to do it and in no time he became a Skyping pro.

He put in the headphones and waited for his dark haired beauty to appear. He quietly strummed his fingers on the edge, of the laptop. Finally there she was. Reid's face brightened and he smiled, "Hey. How are you doing?" He whispered quietly.

"Okay. Do you think it looks better?" She said putting her face up to the screen.

Reid looked at the fading bruises that covered the left side of her face. "It looks better but not good enough for you to see him." Reid watched as the young woman slumped in her chair.

"Do you think he's getting suspicious?" She asked.

Reid looked behind him at Hotch, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Convinced he was asleep Reid turned back around. "I think so. He's a profiler and he can't help but think something is up when you see him every week on the same day, then all of sudden stop coming."

"He has to hate me." She said rubbing her fingers through her hair.

"Darcie he doesn't hate you. You need to tell him what happened."

"Spencer I can't. I'm so embarrassed; he'll think I'm weak."

"Darcie it's not being weak when a 250 pound gorilla beats up on you. Are you going back to work?"

"Yeah, tomorrow but I don't know how I'll explain this." Darcie said pointing at her bruises.

"Tell the truth."

"I can't. I've only been a deputy for one month; they'll think I'm weak or something."

"How many times do I have to tell you? You are not weak. You're strong, beautiful and you can pack a punch with the rest of them. You could beat me up."

Darcie sat up quickly and leaned into the screen, "But I would never do that."

"I know, I was just trying to make a point."

"So where are you going?" Darcie asked.

"Hawaii." Reid said with not much emotion.

"It sounds like fun. Wish I was going."

"I didn't think about it, but if you were here I would get to see you in that red bikini."

"I could model it for you, that is if you don't mind getting all hot and bothered." Darcie said seductively.

"Darcie I'm on the jet."

"So." Darcie said smiling. She started to take her shirt off, she pulled it over her head and when she looked back at the screen to see Reid's reaction she abruptly ducked under her desk.

Reid was a little alarmed, "Darcie? What's wrong?"

Reid saw her hand rise above the desk, pointing at him, "Look behind you." Darcie's voice said into his ear buds.

Reid slowly looked behind him and saw Hotch towering above him.

"Give me an ear bud." Hotch demanded. Timidly, Reid took out one of his ear buds and handed to Hotch.

Hotch then had his say, "Darcie do you mind telling me why you haven't came to visit."

"Dad, not now." Darcie pleaded still hiding under her desk.

"Fine but we'll talk about this when I get back."

"Okay. Love you dad." Darcie said raising her hand and waving where he could see it on the screen.

"Love you too. Be safe." Hotch handed the ear bud back to Reid. Not wanting to completely embarrass his daughter he told Reid, out of ear shot of Darcie, "No sex Skyping on the jet."

Hotch took a seat in front of Reid, waiting for him to end his conversation with Darcie.

"He's gone." Reid said.

"Thank goodness." Darcie sat back in her chair. She could tell by the look on Reid's face her dad was sitting in front of him. They couldn't continue their private conversation so she said, "Well I'll let you go. I know dad is sitting in front of you, just don't tell him. Please." She begged.

"I promise." Reid said.

"I love you Spencer. Be safe and take care of dad for me."

"I love you and I will." Reid blew her a kiss and they disconnected. Reid shut the lap top and said, "You can't make me tell you."

"I'm not asking, but if my little girl is in danger or is hurt, I have a right to know." Aggravated and knowing Reid wasn't about to tell him what was wrong, he stood up and went back to his seat, clearly hurt.

Reid looked out the window and said a silent prayer. He wasn't sure he believed or not but it couldn't hurt.

Morning came and the pilot made sure everyone was awake and buckled in. Reid stared out the window as they approached for landing. "Guys, something isn't right."

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"We should have landed in Hawaii by now."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"I mean we should have been in Hawaii 6 hours ago."

"Oh my…is that what I think it is?" JJ said pointing out the window.

Morgan unbuckled his seatbelt and rested his hand on Emily's seat; he leaned over her to look out the window. Hotch and Rossi followed his lead. Hotch leaned over JJ and Rossi leaned over Reid.

Emily gaped and said, "Is that the…"

Reid finished, "Great Wall of China."

* * *

**_Added Characters: _**

**_Rachel - _**_She is Hotch's older sister. She is a former Texas Ranger and her back story with the Rangers is based of of Walker Texas Ranger but you do not need to be familiar with the show to get what's going on. I particularly chose Season 9 episode Blood Diamonds as inspiration for her background. She has a history with Rossi that will be revealed in due time. Always has taken care of Hotch and Shawn but resembles Hotch in many ways with her personality. She is a trained Martial Artist._

**_Darcie - _**_Hotch's daughter. She just completed the Police Academy. She has only been in contact with Hotch for four years now, and they have gotten off to a great start like they have never been apart. She was found by a prostitute in her dead mother's arms after she was born. From there she was raised in and out of abusive foster homes, suffering greatly as a child but forced herself to be a better person and pursue a career in law enforcement. She found Hotch with the help of a private investigator and it came as no suprise to Hotch when she found him, he had always thought that's why his girlfriend in Highschool, before Hayley ran away. She is dating Spencer._

**Shipping:**

_Emily and Morgan_

_Hotch and JJ_

_Rossi and Rachel_

_Darcie and Reid_

_Garcia and Suprise Character we have seen on the show before but not Kevin_

_I know it's a big first chapter but it set up everything for the rest of the story! I'd love to know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Everything is happening and coming together in this one. _

_Please forgive me for what I'm doing to JJ. I promise she'll come out stronger. I hope everyone enjoys!_

_And thank you all for all your kind comments and reads._

* * *

"**There is a saying in Tibetan, 'Tragedy should be utilized as a source of strength.'  
No matter what sort of difficulties, how painful experience is, if we lose our hope, that's our real disaster." **

**-****Dalai Lama XIV****-**

The plane landed and all the agents had their eyes on the door, leading to the cockpit. The cabin was deadly silent as their hands rested on top of their weapons. The knob twisted and out walked an un-familiar face. The agents drew their guns, with Hotch standing at the front of the pack.

With six guns aiming in his direction, ready to fire at the smallest movement, the man didn't even flinch, "I would put those guns away if I were you. As a matter of fact I would leave them aboard the plan before you exit."

The six agents gave side glances to one another, but didn't make a move. They were waiting for Hotch to give direction. "Where are George Bennett and Jim Malcom the pilots of this plane?" Hotch asked.

The man nodded behind him towards the cockpit, "My co-pilot is situating them as we speak."

Hotch wanted to kill the man but kept his control. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kabuto."

"Okay, Kabuto. Why are we in China?"

There was a little noise and Kabuto looked behind him, his co-pilot had started dragging the dead bodies out into the plane. He turned back around un-affected and said, "I brought you here to complete a task for me."

"We're not doing anything for you." Morgan stated forcefully.

"Oh I believe you will Agent Derek Morgan."

The six members again side glanced one another then Morgan said, "How do you know my name?"

Kabuto laughed, "I know all of your names."

"How?" Emily asked, giving him a look that said he better answer.

Kabuto raised his finger, "Right now that's not important, what is important is that you lay down your weapons and exit the plan."

"Not a chance." Rossi said.

Kabuto started reaching for something and this time when he spoke his Asian accent became more apparent, "Oh, not a chance huh." He mocked Rossi, "You want to play Mr. Tuff guy you go ahead and when you do these four people are going to die." He held the picture out to Hotch.

Hotch hesitated to take the picture out of his hands, he thought it might have been a diversion so the man could gain control over his weapon.

Kabuto sighed annoyingly, "Agent Hotchner I'm not going to try and take the gun out of your hands. You will set it down willingly when you see the picture."

Hotch took the picture, it didn't take him long to lower his gun and he passed the picture back to Rossi. With every pass of the picture another gun was lowered. The silence was deafening until from the back, came a sniffle, it was JJ.

"What do you want us to do?" Hotch asked giving in to what this man had to say.

Morgan interrupted before Kabuto had a chance to speak, "Hotch, how do we know this guy isn't playing us?"

Hotch looked back to Morgan, "We don't."

Considering the delicacy of the situation and not wanting to state what could be the obvious he said more quietly, "They may not even be…" Morgan looked back at JJ and saw the tears streaming down her face. He caught eyes with Rossi, then Hotch and thought about his own Baby Girl. Morgan looked at Kabuto, "I want proof they are alive."

"You'll get your proof. Now set down your weapons and exit the plane. Oh and Agent Hotchner, don't forget the one around your ankle." Kabuto started to walk off the plane and stepped back inside the cabin, "Oh and all cell phones will be left on the plane as well." Then he walked off.

Hotch knelt down to undo the gun around his ankle. Kabuto's co-pilot exited the plane and the agents were left alone with the two dead bodies.

"This is really happening isn't it?" Emily said.

No one responded to Emily's rhetorical question and she didn't expect them to.

Emily looked out the window of the plane. Something seemed awfully familiar about Kabuto but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. _Who is that guy? I know him from somewhere, man that is bugging me. _Emily was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by a sniffling JJ. She turned around and JJ was running her finger across the picture. Emily put her arm around her and said, "It will be okay. We'll get him back." Emily looked at the picture and smiled, "In fact Henry couldn't be in better hands."

Hotch stood up, "She's right JJ. Garcia and Rachel will watch over Henry and Jack. They'll be okay." Hotch heard the words come out of his mouth but they weren't believable. He too was concerned about Jack, his sister, Henry and Garcia. _What about Jessica and Will? Weren't they supposed to be watching Jack and Henry? _Hotch looked at JJ, _Thank God she hasn't thought about that yet. _

"I want proof Hotch." JJ demanded.

"And we'll get it." He said with a reassuring glance.

Hotch walked off the plane first, followed by the men and the women were in the back. When their feet were planted firmly on the ground, Hotch said, "We want proof their alive."

Kabuto looked at his watch, "You will have to wait about two hours for proof, but in the meantime would you like to know why you're here?"

The agents were quiet.

"Okay I take that as a yes." Kabuto said. "I have brought you here because from what I understand you are the best profiling team at the behavior analysis unit." Kabuto waited for them to react and continued when they didn't, "There is a book lost in the secret tunnels, under the Great Wall of China. This book was stolen from the Xiaoling Mausoleum of the Ming Dynasty, during the battle that took place here in 1938 during the Sino-Japanese war."

"So we're here to find a book?" Rossi asked.

"Ah, but not just any book Agent Rossi, this book contains the teachings of the first Emperor of the Ming Dynasty. It's a sacred book and with his teachings we will have the knowledge to rule all of Japan."

"Wait, what?" Morgan said. "Besides the fact that this sounds like an Indiana Jones movie, I thought we were in China."

"You are but I am one of the leaders of the Japanese gang Yakuza and it has been our mission to retrieve the book for many years. You are in China because that is the side of the wall where book entered in 1938."

"If you know where it's at, why don't you just get it yourself?" Reid inquired.

Kabuto laughed, "You will find out soon enough."

"How are we supposed to track the book down if we don't have access to Internet or any type of technology for that matter?" Morgan asked.

"Everything you need will be supplied later on. Right now we must wait for your proof and then there is one matter of business we must take care of." He smiled slyly.

"And what would that be?" Rossi asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, so take a seat and relax."

* * *

Two hours passed when a van finally pulled up, in the isolated location. The team was quick on their feet waiting anxiously. All hopes were that their friends and family were still alive. The van came to an abrupt halt with its caboose facing towards the agents. Kabuto quickly pulled a gun on Agent Hotchner, just as four faces appeared in the back window.

Inside the van came the orders, "Wave and smile or Aaron Hotchner is dead." Rachel, Garcia, Henry and Jack did as they were told while Kabuto held a gun to Hotch's head.

JJ quickly lunged forward but stopped when Kabuto clicked the gun, ready to kill Hotch. With a nod of Kabuto's head the Van sped out of sight. Kabuto pushed Hotch out of his reach.

Rossi barely had a second to lock eyes with Rachel, when he frantically glanced at the back of the window. In the back of his mind lingered a tormenting thought, _that may be the last time I ever get to see her and I love her._

Hotch barely got a glance with the backwards angle that Kabuto was pulling him at.

Reid counted them all and saw their hand movements.

Morgan caught eyes with Garcia.

Emily tried to see if they were all there, but barely had time.

JJ sniffed away her tears. "Where are you taking them?"

Kabuto laughed, "You will find out when you recover the book."

"Okay, so tell us how to find the book." Reid said.

"There is one more thing I want to show you. And one last piece of business we have to take care of." Kabuto smiled devilishly.

"This can't be good." Rossi said.

Hotch had a bad feeling about this.

Kabuto dialed a number on his cell phone. Not long after he hung up another van came traipsing through the grass. It stopped almost right on top of the agents. Kabuto opened the side door and said, "Roll them out."

The agents gasped at the two lifeless bodies, with heads that had been obliterated.

"No!" JJ yelled letting her cry echo through all of China. She fell to her knees in despair.

Reid wasn't quite sure how to react to his friend, crying desperately for the husband she lost. He was never good with emotions and was relieved when Hotch was at her side.

Hotch wrapped his arms around JJ, shielding her from the view of her dead husband. He held her tightly as she screamed and cried in his embrace. There were no words that would comfort what had happened and he found himself forcing back his own tears, for the other body was Haley's sister.

Emily's hand unconsciously grabbed Morgan's when JJ screamed. Her cry was gut wrenching. Morgan pulled Emily into his side, wrapping his arm around her torso. It had become all too real and the scene was just unbelievable. Emily felt the tears start streaming down her face, _don't lose it. You have to be strong. Your team needs you._

Ross kneeled down, rubbing JJ's back. He stood up after a few moments to say, "What's the point of all this? Killing two innocent people proves nothing."

"Well Agent Rossi it proves that I'm serious." Kabuto smiled and said, "One more thing, Lauren Reynolds or as you may know her, Agent Emily Prentiss is coming with me."

Emily gasped and tried to run away, pushing Morgan out of her path, but Kabuto and his men were on her in a flash. The co-pilot dove for her legs and wrapped his arms around them tightly. Emily slammed head first onto the ground, busting her nose. Immediatley her eyes watered against the radiating pain. After the crushing blow, she felt the blood start to pour from its cavity. She was being dragged backwards and reached for Morgan's hands and he grabbed onto them.

Amidst the struggle, the FBI agents were trying to get their abductors off her and Morgan still had a hold of her hands. Emily was yelling, "Hold on! Please don't let go!" Her eyes connected with Morgan and in a brief moment the world stopped. It was just the two of them and they both realized there was a connection they never explored. The moment ended when Emily felt more tugs on her body, as she held on she felt her arms would be pulled from their sockets.

"I've got you Emily! I've got you!" Morgan yelled.

Hotch was wrestling one of the men from the van, to the ground. Reid was trying to get a man from the vehicle to release his grip on Emily and Rossi had the co-pilot down and was working on overpowering the driver, that jumped out of the van and had taken the co-pilots place. The agents seemed to be gaining control.

JJ was still in shock and watched in horror as the scene unfolded, on top of the dead bodies. They were fumbling and walking all over them like they were pieces of garbage, left for the varmints to eat. Each time her husband's lifeless body jolted from a kick or hit, she screamed and cried even louder, clutching onto the picture Kabuto gave them earlier she screamed, "No! Stop it! Please!" In her own little world she was lost and for a moment one could say she was losing her sanity amongst the chaos.

Finally the grasp around Emily's waist was loosened and Morgan was able to pull her the rest of the way out. When she was free, she went to help Rossi and Morgan went to help Reid. During the struggle, no one noticed Kabuto had slipped away until Morgan was hit with a fierce jolt of electricity, sending his body convulsing to the ground. Emily didn't waste a second and ran after Kabuto. Kabuto jammed the tazer into the side of her neck, making her body go limp. He followed this process agent after agent.

Kabuto gained the advantage and his associates grabbed Emily and drove her away.

JJ was still screaming and Kabuto couldn't take it any longer. "Shut up!" He said slamming the tazer into the side of her neck. JJ fell sideways against the grass, next to her dead husband. She grabbed his cold, stiff hand and said, "I love you."

* * *

_Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I'd love to know what you think good or bad! Lots to come!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So sorry for the late update! Your reviews have been so kind and wonderful! You all make my life totally complete! I know that sounds corny, but its the truth!_

_I hope you enjoy! Lots more to come and I'm up for any and all ideas, or something you would like to see happen! I've got the general story line in my head and what I want to happen to people but I'm up for adding anything in! Your the readers you let me know! Thanks so much!_

* * *

Emily lay helpless in the back of the van. Tears were trailing down her cheeks as two men held her face down, sprawled out on the scrubby carpet. Her heart pounded with fear for what was to come, _Come on Emily pull it together you have to be strong. You'll get out of this you have too. _

Emily sniffled drying up her tears, moments later the lower half of her body was completely exposed. This had happened before, many years ago when she was Lauren Reynolds. She could take it then and she would take it now.

One last thought entered her mind before the torment began, _Derek I wish you were here, _then she was hit with a burning pain as a gang member's throbbing heat was forced inside her warm middle. Trying hard not to react she barely muffled a moan each time he pushed inside her deeper. She closed her eyes, _If Derek was here he'd castrate and pulverize you to a pile of mush_. Emily hid her grin and tried desperately to separate from the reality by thinking of her team, her family.

* * *

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Reid were recovering from the affects of the tazer. They moved slowly into an upright position taking in the reality of what happened.

Derek felt emptiness inside him. Emily was gone, he wasn't able to keep her safe and with that thought, he secretly he vowed to bring her back. Something inside him now yearned for her, on a more personal level with deeper meaning. He couldn't explain what happened, but the moment they connected, ignited a spark that set a wildfire surging through his veins. He slowly stood to his feet looking in the direction she left, _I'll find you Emily, hang on. _

Still a little dazed Reid sat up trying to gain his composure. Mentally he was worried about the other members of the team, but it was another thought that made him feel sick to his stomach. Memories of Darcie danced in his head along with the dreaded thought of never seeing her again. He didn't know how to cope or react. He tried to think analytically about the situation but his emotions hindered reasoning thought, especially when it came to his friend JJ and her immediate situation.

Rossi was feeling burdened as the shock began to wear off. Nothing was in his control and the team was falling apart. He felt a personal duty to keep them safe and he was failing. Rossi thought of Rachel, he wanted closure about the past and selfishly, since hearing of her husband's death, he thought he'd get the chance to tell her he still loves her, but in reality she may already be dead. He wondered about Emily and the harsh reality that may be in store for her. Rossi looked around at the ones who were left, they were lost and broken. With a deep breath he was determined to be the strong hold they so desperately needed.

Hotch tried to act un-phased as possible, stumbling to his feet. He forced his body to move too quickly and was internally grateful when two hands were there to steady him. Hotch looked to his side and saw Rossi. They exchanged nods of gratitude and you're welcome. When Hotch was steady on his feet, he looked around; making sure everyone was recovering okay for he too felt a heightened sense of responsibility for his team, in the same manner as Rossi.

At first glance, Hotch became alarmed when he didn't notice JJ then he saw a third body laying next to the two deceased. He quickly rushed to her side, kneeling next to her, "JJ?" He asked softly, brushing a few strands of hair from her face, so he could see her expression and if she responded non-verbally.

JJ didn't answer, nor did she make a single move. Her eyes stared straight at her husband's disfigured face. She was frozen.

Hotch looked to Rossi, Reid and Morgan reciprocating looks of concern. He looked back down at JJ. She was breathing and alive but her mental state was alarming and too serious to even convey at that moment. She was lost.

Kabuto walked up to the agents and chuckled, "Well I hope you've learned your lesson. It's about time to begin your journey…" Kabuto paused looked at the plane then at the dead bodies, "… but there is one more thing we have to do first." Kabuto motioned for his comrade, the co-pilot. His name was Aki. Kabuto and Aki picked up Jessica's lifeless body and carried her into the plane.

Hotch started to lose his composure as he watched them carry her off. He felt an enormous wave of guilt flood over him. He was guilty of never telling Jessica, thank you, enough for all that she had did for him. Not to mention her lifeless body stirred up old memories of Haley, only they weren't good ones. He thought of their last conversation, the quiver and demand in her voice was paralyzing and just before he heard those gunshots once again ring in his ear, Morgan's voice drifted into his thoughts bringing him out of the past, and so blatantly in the present.

Once Morgan saw Kabuto and Aki disappear onto the plane, he said, "I'm going after Emily."

"What? No you can't." Reid said with a clear tone of concern, _don't leave us too. _

"I've got to. I can't lose her…" Morgan paused, "…we can't lose her again."

Rossi agreed silently with Morgan.

Hotch didn't want Morgan to leave but he knew he couldn't stop him and the fact that Morgan would be tracking her gave him a little ease. It was all too obvious that everyone had someone except for Emily. Hotch noticed Morgan waiting for quick approval, "Go." Hotch said, "We'll be fine."

"I'll get the Calvary and we'll be home in no time."

There was a small moment of silence; Reid embraced him followed by Rossi. "Be safe." Rossi said.

Morgan nodded in confirmation. He knelt next to JJ and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. He looked up at Hotch, with concern and sadness.

"She'll be fine." Hotch said hoping his statement would ease Morgan's worry. Hotch looked towards the open door of the plane, "You better go." He said noticing he was still in the clear if he left now.

Reid listened to the vehicle in the distance, "It's headed northeast."

Morgan smiled, "Thanks kid." Then with one last look he took off running into an unknown wilderness, determined to save Emily and get help to bring his family home.

Kabuto and Aki exited the plane, with Morgan well out of their sight by now. The male agents watched Kabuto's expression at Morgan's obvious disappearance. "Well well well, I see one of you decided to make a run for it." Kabuto stated. "All I can is good luck. If the jungle doesn't kill him, my associates will."

Hotch, Rossi and Reid were surprised by Kabuto's response, but it was a good surprise, at least they didn't get tazered again, not to mention Kabuto didn't chase after Morgan, that at least gave him a chance.

Kabuto and Aki walked to Will's body. JJ still had a hold of Will's hand and as they started to lift him off the ground she screamed, "No! Don't take him!" Hotch wrapped his arms around her body, trying to pull her away as gently as possible. JJ reached for Will as he was ripped from her grasp, "Will!"

Reid yelled, "Give her a break! You just threw her dead husband's body in front of her, the least you could do is give her some time! The emotional pain you've caused is bad enough!" Reid had an overwhelming urge to lunge at Kabuto and attack with all his strength, but he refrained.

Rossi noticed JJ was becoming quite a handful as she tried to reach for Will. Rossi ran next to Hotch and helped hold JJ back. Her screams were gut wrenching, just as if Kabuto had ripped her heart out with his own two hands.

* * *

Morgan heard JJ's screams while running through the wilderness. He paused only a moment before he regained his focus and continued forward. Silently he said a prayer for her well being.

* * *

Kabuto looked back at Reid while he helped Aki carry Will onto the plane. "Hey, Genius?" Kabuto called after Reid, "You can help us hook up the explosives."

"Explosives?" Rossi said trying to hold down a hysterical JJ.

Kabuto rolled his eyes, "Yes Agent Rossi, explosives. You don't expect us to leave a plane with two dead bodies as evidence do you?"

"I won't help you." Reid demanded, walking towards JJ to help calm her down.

Kabuto dropped Will's head, causing the upper half of his body to fall like a rag doll, slamming into the ground. This action caused JJ to let out another screech. Kabuto ignored her and said to Reid, "You will help us or your friend will suffer more than just the death of her husband. Aki knows how to handle someone like her." He grinned devilishly.

"If you lay a hand on her, I will kill you." Hotch threatened.

"Oh get off your high horse." Kabuto said.

Reid didn't make any argument; he took Kabuto's threat seriously and helped hook up the explosives. Once the explosives were hooked up, Kabuto led the agents away from the plane with Aki bringing up the rear, just to make sure no one else tried to escape.

Hotch and Rossi finally had JJ calmed down to a heaving sob. Together they helped support her body weight as they walked to a distant location. JJ looked back as the plane got farther and farther into the distance, "Will!" She screamed again as the painful thought of him struck her like a knife. Then she looked at Kabuto, "Please! Don't!" she begged with an immense longing.

Rossi, Reid and Hotch didn't have any words to comfort her, but in reality they were glad she was yelling and screaming it gave them hope that she would make it out of this okay. Instead of holding her pain inside, she was releasing it.

Once Kabuto reached a distant location he said, "Now I want you all to watch. Just think of all the memories that plane holds. JJ's love, life partner and father to her child is about to be put to rest. Remember when you first met and the night you were married in Agent Rossi's backyard. In the matter of a second it will all be gone."

JJ screamed and lunged towards Kabuto trying to fight him. Her arms flailed furiously clawing and punching at his face, her moves weren't cold and calculated they were frantic and driven.

Kabuto raised his arm in defense while laughing at her attempt to take him out.

Rossi and Hotch pulled her off him and then it was as if her adrenaline had been sucked from her veins and she collapsed into Hotch's arms, as if to escape this horrible nightmare. Hotch wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her close, feeling her sob and heave beneath him. He kissed the top of her head and looked back up at Kabuto with his death glare, piercing into his very soul.

Kabuto noticed Hotch's change in demeanor and responded by taunting him with dreaded thoughts, "And you Aaron Hotchner, that plane holds a lot of laughs, personal talks, and some of the best sleep you can imagine and now inside lays the dead sister to your ex-wife and your son's primary caregiver, or at least that's what I would call her. You're not much of a father and if I was a betting man, I'd bet that her dead body brought back the painful memories of when the Reaper killed your wife."

"How do you know all this?" Rossi asked defensively standing in front of Hotch, JJ and Reid.

"You will soon find out." Kabuto said. Now directing his attention towards Aki he nodded and said, "3…2…"

JJ buried her head into Hotch's chest, pressing it hard against his muscular frame. She didn't want to hear or see what was about to take place.

Hotch had one arm wrapped around her torso and the other covering her exposed ear, pressing her safely into him. His embrace had become her safe place and he humbly accepted the role.

"…1"

An explosion rang throughout China.

JJ's knees gave way and Hotch followed her to the ground, still holding on to her. "No!" JJ screamed into him.

Rossi hung his head and placed a hand on Reid's shoulder who was staring in horror at the plane. It was the place he learned many Chess strategies, it's where he learned how to sleep without seeing the horrifying images that haunt him every day, it was the place he asked JJ out on a date to a Redskin's game and it was the last place he saw Darcie. So much of his life had been spent on that plane and now it was gone.

* * *

Morgan was once again stopped in his tracks; he heard a thunderous boom resonating in his ears, bouncing off hills, trees, blades of grass and specks of dirt as the ground slightly vibrated beneath him. He looked back in the direction he came from having second thoughts about leaving. He took a few steps back in their direction, and then convinced himself to keep moving forward, he was their only hope.

* * *

_Welp there ya go another chapter! If you have any ideas or what you'd like to see Doyle do to Emily that is when they finally meet let me know! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks again so much for reading! some cliffhangers in this one! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Garcia and Rachel were led into a tiny room. There were no windows and the walls were made of stone. A single twin bed was shoved in the corner, with one blanket and one pillow lying on top of the spring mattress. Opposite of the bed was a small wooden shelf pushed against the wall, covered in dust and cobwebs. The only light was that of a small oil lamp hanging from a rusty hook.

"Where are we?" Garcia asked holding Henry close to her, bouncing him slightly to soothe his cries.

Rachel set Jack down and held his hand, "I don't know but if I had to guess probably under The Great Wall of China."

"I want mommy!" Henry yelled crying a little harder onto Garcia's shoulder.

"Shhh, baby it's okay. Mommy is going to find us in no time, just rest." She whispered tenderly into his ear, hoping he would drift off to sleep.

"Well it looks like we are going to be here awhile, what do you say we get these wonderful kids settled in for a long nap?" Rachel asked kneeling down at Jack's height, forcing a believable smile despite their situation.

Garcia wasn't sure where her courage was coming from or why she was able to stay calm and contain her tears, but in spite of it all she held it together. She too forced a smile and said, "I think that sounds like a good idea. When you wake up we could play a game. How does that sound?"

"I think that's a good idea." Rachel responded.

"Really we can play a game?" Jack asked.

"Of course you can, but first you and Henry need to take a nap. It's been a long trip." Rachel said, hoping that playing off the terrible situation might just lighten the mood.

Rachel and Garcia got comfortable on the bed leaning their backs against the cold, hard wall. In between them they placed Henry and Jack, allowing them to share the blanket and rest into their arm's embrace.

"I want to go home." Jack said wearily.

Rachel rubbed his hair and kissed the top of his head, "We will buddy, we will."

"Hold me tight. I'm scared." Jack said snuggling against Rachel.

"I've got you, your safe." She assured him, squeezing him a little tighter.

"Don't let them hurt me." Jack said slurring his words as his eyes began to get heavy.

"No one is going to hurt you, Henry or your Aunt Pen. I can promise you that." Rachel said with a vow and determination.

Time passed and both children drifted off to sleep. When Garcia was sure the kids wouldn't hear she looked at Rachel, "What do you think they are going to do to us?"

"Nothing for right now, were insurance for them." Rachel responded thinking hard about something.

"What are you thinking?" Garcia asked curiously.

"I'm thinking of a way out. I remember the turns and vaguely how long it took at each one. I know when we were led in here blindfolded; there were two guys behind us and one in front of us. What I'm not sure of is how many people there actually are. My guess is there is more than just those three. It was so loud with Henry's crying and Jack's whimpering I don't remember hearing anyone. Did you hear anybody else right before we came in here?"

Garcia closed her eyes and remembered how Morgan walked her through a cognitive interview when she was shot. So she repeated that process to see what her other senses picked up. Focusing on the task, she audibly asked herself questions and then answered with this, "I distinctly remember Henry's crying and the smell of smoke right before we entered. There was a shuffle to my left and I heard two pieces of glass clink together." Garcia opened her eyes and looked at Rachel, "Did that help?"

"That was perfect Pen what were you doing?" Rachel asked inquisitively.

"When I was shot Derek walked me through a cognitive interview and I just repeated that process in my head."

"Good thinking. By your recollection there was probably at least one other person, and more than likely he's a smoker. The shuffling and the clinking glass could be a number of things…hmmm." Rachel thought a moment "Was the shuffling like someone's foot against the floor?"

"No and I guess shuffling may not be a good way to describe it. It wasn't like a foot shuffle it was…I know I've heard the sound before…like if you could vibrate your tongue slowly against the top of your mouth but not too slow, it would be similar to that and the sound wasn't very long, it was quick."

"That's definitely a good description I guess we'll just have to think on it." Rachel said and when she finished talking her stomach growled. "I hope they feed us." Rachel leaned her head against the wall.

"Yeah I'm getting hungry myself. I can't imagine what these poor babies feel like. I wish it was just us instead of them."

"Me too." Rachel was quiet a moment and her stomach growled again, "Maybe if we sleep it will take away our hunger if only for a short time."

Garcia smiled, "That sounds like a good idea."

Rachel and Garcia moved a little closer, bringing the four of them tighter together. The two women rested their heads against one another and fell asleep.

* * *

Just before nightfall Morgan came to a little village, the place was bustling with locals. The smell of food filtered into his nostrils making him aware of how hungry he was. Part of him didn't want to eat because he felt he was treating his team un-fairly, knowing they may not get any food. Then he thought about it and knowing he was their only hope he decided to keep up his strength, but before doing that his first goal was to find a telephone.

Morgan recieved curious and un-welcoming looks from the locals as his presence became more apparent. Many times he had seen those same expressions when they were on a case, especially when they entered a police station in which they were not welcome. Locals didn't like outsiders and he knew that all too well.

Morgan didn't know any Chinese and asking for a telephone was going to be a task. If he had been in a bigger town or city he was sure there would have been a bilingual phone, but here nothing.

He went into a small building; the smoke from the cookers was almost suffocating. Amidst a scene of food pandamonium, he found what looked to be some type of cashier and asked as best as he knew how for a phone. Morgan held his hand up to his ear, "Do you have a telephone?" Morgan asked in English, hoping that maybe someone knew what he said, but the cashier ignored him and shooed him away. Morgan repeated this hand gesture with many people but got no response.

Feeling defeated he thought it best to pull out some money and get some food. Money talked when people didn't. When he was handed his plate he wasn't quite sure what he was eating, but there were rice, noodles, vegetables and meat. When he was finished the meal satisfied his appetite and he began a new search, one he was sure the people would understand.

Morgan walked outside looking for anyone lingering around the edges of the three small buildings. He cautiously walked up to a young, shabby looking man and said, "Yakuza." The man shook his head vigorously and backed away from Morgan, "Wait! Come back!" Morgan begged, _at least he knew what I said. That's progress. _Morgan walked up to another group of men, "Yakuza? Where is Yakuza?" Time after time each person ran away from the word. This was becoming progressively agitating.

In the distance, hidden by the darkness, stood a man watching and waiting for the perfect moment to take Morgan out. He found it comical that Morgan had no luck in getting directions or finding a phone. This man knew exactly what Morgan wanted and had no intention of letting him get it. His orders were to take him out and that's just what he planned to do.

Morgan soon found himself alone, standing in the darkness. In a place where he thought there might be hope there was none. He hung his head in despair and continued down the road. He could waist no more time where he was at, he had to get to Emily.

When Morgan was out of sight, of the village, he began to get an un-easy feeling, as if someone was following him. His instincts kicked in, listening intently he heard a quiet rustle coming from the edge of the woods, alongside the road. Morgan stopped and faced the woods. He clinched his fists and stared down the darkness.

The man who followed stopped. He raised his gun and put the cross hairs on Morgan's head; he took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Emily was nearly unconscious when the van came to a stop. She tried to get out on her own, but the men didn't give her a chance and dragged her onto the grass, raking her back along the edge of the van. Her pants felt loose when she was free of their grip, lying in the soft grass and she realized that they were un-done. She quickly fastened them and tried to stand up. When she got to her feet they pointed a gun in her direction and said, "Turn around and walk." She turned around and walked towards the steps of the magnificent mansion before her, passing stone white pillars on both sides after ascending the stone staircase and then she was finally standing at the front door.

Emily was pushed inside the foyer, causing her to stumble to her knees.

"Hello Emily." An Asian accented voice came from above her, she looked up.

"You." She said narrowing her eyes. Emily stood up and looked the man straight in the eye. He was a man from her past and one she never wanted to see again, but now that wasn't an option. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to take you to Doyle."

Emily tried desperately to hide her reaction and said, "So he escaped?"

"Yes and he wants you Lauren Reynolds or should I call you Emily Prentiss?"

Emily didn't respond.

"He will be coming here in four days to get you."

A slow grin crossed Emily's face; she raised her head and said, "What makes you think he won't kill you Masoto?"

Masoto laughed, "He has no reason to."

"He has plenty of reason. If he sees me like this with all these bruises and finds out your men had their way with me your as good as dead." Emily told him.

Masoto walked closer to Emily and Emily stood her ground, facing him off, "I wouldn't be so sure. He's not in love with you anymore, there is no reason to treat you with any respect and as far as I'm concerned, your anybodies for the taking until he gets here." Masoto grabbed her arm and jerked her into him, "As a matter of fact, I would like a little company right now."

"You'll regret this." Emily spat right before Masoto pulled her up the stairs, into his bedroom.

* * *

After the explosion, the agents were bound by their ankles and wrists made to sit on the ground. Kabuto and Aki built a fire, keeping themselves and the agents warm along with cooking some food, of which they offered very little to Hotch, JJ, Rossi and Reid. Their stomachs panged with hunger and what little they were offered only teased their appetite.

Reid stared into the flames, anger was boiling inside him. "Why are we sitting here?" He blurted, "I thought we were supposed to be looking for some book."

"You are my young friend. Your journey will begin tomorrow." Kabuto said.

"I am not your friend. According to Webster's Dictionary a friend is person you like and enjoy being with and you are neither one of those things." Reid stated.

Aki leaned over and whispered into Kabuto's ear.

Hotch and Rossi gave one another a concerned look. Their hearts began to pace.

Kabuto leaned back into Aki's ear with an answer Aki obviously didn't like. Aki was quiet for a moment and re-worked the wording of his question to get a different answer. The agents didn't know what the question was, but they knew it wasn't good for Kabuto and Aki kept looking in JJ's direction, as they were whispering.

Hotch began to struggle against his binds, something was about to happen and he had to do everything to prevent it.

Rossi thought that by some unexplainable power he could pull his binds apart. His triceps tightened and strained as he started to pull against the binds, but they didn't give. He then tried to pull one hand out, but felt the zip ties cutting into his flesh. He stopped for a moment and decided to push through the pain.

Aki stood up and started walking towards JJ. She too was bound, but she was comfortably laying with her head in Hotch's lap. She had finally went to sleep and was resting. Hotch pulled his knees towards his chest as if he could keep Aki from taking her, but it was to no avail. When Aki stood over top them Hotch tried to ram his body into Aki's legs and knock him off balance, but it didn't work. Aki only laughed. JJ woke at the sudden movement and screamed when Aki threw her over his shoulders.

"JJ!" Hotch yelled trying to move towards him and get to his feet.

"Leave her alone!" Rossi demanded, rolling along the ground in the same manner as Hotch, fighting to save her.

"No! JJ!" Reid yelled. "Let her go!"

Kabuto just laughed.

Aki and JJ disappeared into the darkness, they heard her scream, "Hotch!" She wiggled and fought with all her might but the next thing that came left her screaming in agony.

* * *

Darcie was decked out in her Police attire when she knocked on Strauss' door. She heard the words, "Come in."

Darcie opened the door and said, "Chief Strauss, it's good to see you."

Strauss didn't respond to Darcie's greeting but said generously, "Please, shut the door and have a seat."

Darcie shut the door and looked at Strauss' expression, "What's wrong?"

"Please, have a seat." Strauss said trying to persuade her. The news she had to give wasn't going to be easy to take.

Darcie hesitated and gripped the brim of her hat, "I prefer to stand. Chief Strauss I'm no profiler but something's wrong. What's happened?"

Strauss walked around her desk, closer to Darcie, "Your father and the team never made it to Hawaii. Their off the grid, no one knows where there at." She stated bluntly, forming no other means by which to break the news.

Darcie felt the tears coming up, her voice wavered, "Are you saying they crashed?"

"No, the truth is we don't know what's happened to them."

Darcie felt her knees get weak, but she held it together. She sniffled one good time and kept the tears from flowing. _Stay strong Darcie_, she told herself. "We'll just have to find them." She ordered, reminding Strauss of how much she favored Hotch.

"And we will." Strauss assured her. "There is one more thing." Strauss looked away, hesitating to explain.

"I'm listening." Darcie replied, keeping it together.

"There is no easy way to say this so I will give it to you straight. Will LaMontagne and Jessica Brooks were found dead in the doorway of their homes this morning. Both Henry and Jack were assumed missing along with Penelope Garcia, whose vehicle never left the parking garage last night."

Darcie was clearly holding back tears; every bad thought of what could have happened was racing through her mind. It pained her to think of the last conversation she had with her dad and Reid. She could have said so much more and she reprimanded herself for not being honest with her dad and now she might not get the chance. Her breathing began to quicken and she felt herself losing control. The mental image of JJ's dead husband and Jack's Aunt were tormenting her. Her heart ached and churned with sickness at the thoughts of Henry, Jack and Penelope missing. Without breaking down in front of Strauss she said, "I'm going to need a minute. If you'll excuse me?"

"Of course." Strauss wanted to follow and offer comfort, but if she was anything like her father solitude was what she wanted.

Darcie walked into the bare hallway. She leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor. It was there she cried away her fears and regrets hoping they would vacate her thoughts so she could help find her family. Excruciatingly long minutes passed and in the depths of depravity she picked herself up and vowed to find them, no matter what it took to bring them home, she would find them.

* * *

_Gave you a little bit of everybody this time! I like to know what you think good or bad! What do you that Aki should do to JJ? If you have an opinion I'd love to hear._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey there my favorite readers! This chapter lingers mostly on JJ and Hotch. the next chapter will focus on Emily and Morgan! Enjoy my lovelies and thank you for all the wonderful comments, reads, favorites and follows!_

* * *

JJ's screams started to diminish and then finally, it was silent. Hotch, Rossi and Reid stopped struggling against their binds. While catching their breath they exchanged fearful glances. It was obvious that JJ's demise lingered in the back of their minds.

Kabuto rolled his eyes, "Finally, I was getting tired of hearing her scream."

"You caused it." Rossi said.

Kabuto took a bite of food and nonchalantly said, "Yeah, but she's FBI. I thought she'd take it…"

"Like a man." Hotch said, with anger boiling inside him.

Kabuto smiled, "Exactly. You…took the words out of my mouth…as you Americans would say."

Hotch rocked himself onto his knees, balancing carefully so he could stay at the same level as Kabuto. Once on his knees, Hotch may have only been three feet away, but if looks could kill Kabuto would be dead. "Agent Jareau is one of the best field agents in the Bureau. Her skills are beyond compare, but first and foremost she is a mother and a wife which you have stripped from her. How could you expect her to act like a man when you took the two things closest to her?"

Kabuto shook his head side to side and pointed his finger, "There you are wrong Agent Hotchner. She is no longer a wife she is a widow." Kabuto said lingering only on the incorrect part of Hotch's statement.

_Widow, _Hotch thought. _She is a widow and maybe this time I can... JJ, beautiful JJ ever since…no wait, what is wrong with me? You can't think of her like that, she is a friend and that is all you can ever be to her. Were professionals and colleagues, there can never be room for… _Hotch slumped in his thoughts but was abruptly pulled out of them, when he caught a glimpse of Aki carrying JJ back into the fire light.

JJ was clearly alive which was a relief to the three agents, but the moment of relief was followed by a sickening feeling in the pit of their stomachs. Tears were pouring from her eyes and her body was limp. She wouldn't look at them. Aki brought her next to Hotch and threw her onto the cold, damp ground. JJ lay on her side, facing away from the three people who cared about her most. Shielding herself she pulled her knees into her chest and sniffled away her tears.

"JJ?" Reid asked trying to scoot towards her.

"Spence, don't. Please." JJ said, hoping Reid wouldn't push her or come near her.

Reid stopped at her request and hung his head.

Hotch could see her trembling and was helpless to her, bound by zip ties.

Rossi somewhat felt relieved just hearing JJ talk. She wasn't screaming, crying and lost in her own little world. Her head seemed to be on straight, at least for the moment.

Hotch came to the same realization as Rossi. _Oh my JJ…I mean…come on Aaron pull yourself together, she's not yours._ "JJ let us…"

"Hotch, please. I don't want you to look at you…"

Hotch was partially pleased that she was speaking coherently, but desperately he wanted to know what Aki did to her.

"Go ahead, show them." Aki said, gut kicking her to turn over.

JJ grunted in pain when Aki forced her to turn over. Her blouse had been ripped open and swollen, bloody bite marks covered her torso and partially covered breasts. JJ quickly grabbed her blouse, pulling it together but not before the three agents caught a glimpse of what made her scream.

Hotch was closest to JJ and saw an extremely bloody spot, near her lower left hip bone. His face turned stone cold, "What did you do to her?"

Aki laughed, "She now bears a mark of the Yakuza." He belted in his low, gruff voice. Aki knelt down quickly; he pulled her blouse up and her pants down slightly, exposing her hip bone. JJ fought against him and when she did Aki slapped her, knocking her back down to the grass, leaving her holding her face in pain.

"Take your hands off of her!" Hotch demanded, losing his balance and falling against the ground. He quickly struggled to get back on his knees.

Aki laughed, stood up and kicked her one more time.

JJ yelled out in pain, curling up in pain.

"I will kill you." Hotch promised.

Kabuto finally laughed out loud, "How amusing!"

"I don't find anything amusing." Rossi glared at him.

"It's hilarious! You all look to be suffering just as much as you're precious JJ and you haven't even been hurt."

"When you hurt one of us, you hurt all of us." Rossi told Kabuto.

"Ooo, I'm scared." Kabuto said sarcastically.

"You should be." Reid said

"And why is that?" Kabuto asked.

"We're relentless." Reid told him.

"Well we will see about that, only after you get my book."

"Untie me." Hotch demanded, looking at the beautiful woman lying on the ground, helpless and alone. She needed someone to hold her, comfort her and Hotch couldn't do that with his hands tied behind his back.

JJ's eyes connected with Hotch. She saw he wanted to help her, "Hotch, please leave me alone. I'm fine." JJ pulled herself closer together but let a few tears slip, hearing the words come out of her mouth. She wanted someone to hold her and she wanted that someone to be Hotch, but something in her wouldn't allow her to say it.

"No JJ." Hotch said tenderly looking at her. Then he directed his attention towards Kabuto, "Untie me." Hotch demanded.

"Go ahead Aki, untie his hands. He can't do anything, not with his feet tied up."

"No, but when they are your going to wish you killed me to begin with." Hotch glared at him.

"I look forward to Agent Hotchner."

With a quick swipe of his knife, Aki freed Hotch's hands.

On his knees, Hotch leaned over top JJ's body, "JJ?" He almost whispered as he brushed the loose strands of hair, matted to her tear stained face.

JJ turned away from him, "Please, don't, I'm fine."

"You're not fine." Hotch looked behind him. Aki and Kabuto didn't seem to be paying much attention but Rossi and Reid were listening intently. Hotch turned back around and acted as if they were the only two there. As softly and comfortingly as possible he said, "JJ let me…" Hotch stopped, _look at your exposed body. What am I going to say? I need to make sure she's alright, but how do I ask? _"…Let me take a look at your injuries, I need to see how serious they are."

JJ didn't move, clutching her blouse tightly.

Hotch placed his hand gently on the back of her head and one on her arm. He leaned down in her ear and said softly, "It's an order, not a request." For a moment Hotch almost thought he saw her gorgeous blue eyes brighten and a small grin, but then he knew he didn't when he saw the look of embarrassment cross her face, as she lay on her back exposing her bare stomach, while holding the top of the shirt tightly around her bosom.

JJ couldn't look at him. Something about it seemed so intimate, yet childish. She couldn't help herself and even though Hotch couldn't help her, his kindness was something she couldn't reject. Suddenly she shuddered when one of Hotch's fingers lightly brazed a deep bite mark. _Come on JJ be tough, if Hotch sees you acting weak he's going to think you're worthless. Pull it together. _JJ felt Hotch's fingers slide in the top of her pants, pulling them down slightly to expose her wounded hip bone. JJ turned her head farther away from Hotch, her neck strained and tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't keep them from falling. The embarrassment was unbearable, along with the throbbing pain, enough to make her go crazy, again.

Hotch's stomach tied in knots as the close proximity to the wounds. He saw how deep they were. Some of them needed stitches and bandaging to keep them from being infected. His instincts wanted to pick her up and take her away from the nightmare she was living, but it wasn't possible. His heart ached for her and at the same time he chastised himself for even thinking about her as more than just a friend. Like a good gentleman Hotch took off his blazer coat and draped it over JJ's body.

JJ felt warmth encase her, soon realizing that she was no longer exposed her embarrassment faded only to be consumed with sharp jolts of throbbing pain.

Hotch looked to Kabuto, "She needs medical attention."

Kabuto smiled mischievously, "Oh she does, does she?" He picked up a bottle of what was sure to be some type of alcoholic beverage that he and Aki had been drinking. Kabuto walked towards JJ and ripped off the coat and tilted the bottle, but just for the first drop fell Hotch's hands stopped him.

"Let me do it." He demanded.

"Even better." Kabuto laughed.

Hotch had the bottle in his hand and said, "Untie Agent Rossi and Dr. Reid." Hotch's voice became quieter as he looked to JJ and saw the fear in her eyes, "I'll need their help."

JJ quickly became fearful of what Rossi and Reid would think of her, lying there exposed. Embarrassment soon began encompass her, again and before Kabuto could answer she said, "It's okay Hotch. I can take it." She felt bad because her friend's hands weren't going to be untied but she couldn't stand them seeing her this way, even more closely than they already were.

Hotch took a deep breath and grabbed her free hand, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said with as much strength as she could muster.

Hotch squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. He didn't let go and proceeded to clean every wound only after he tasted what was in the bottle, just to make sure it wasn't anything other than some type of strong drink.

He hesitated to pour the first time, but JJ squeezed his hand and said, "Go ahead."

Hotch kept a straight face and focused on completing the task, not lingering in between pours. With the first pour JJ bit her lip and grimaced in pain. Hotch could feel her squeeze his hand as her nails dug into the back of his hand.

After a few of them JJ realized she wasn't breathing because the pain was so bad, she felt herself getting dizzy, "Please…stop." She muttered. "I have to catch my breath."

Hotch noticed the sweat beads forming on her head, _I wish it was me instead of you. _

After JJ caught her breath she said, "I'm ready."

Hotch continued.

Finally when Hotch was finished JJ felt exhausted. Her muscles ached for relief. Her eyes closed, she felt herself drifting off to sleep and just before she slipped away Hotch covered her once again with his jacket, only this time lifting the upper part of her body onto his legs so she would have a more comfortable place to rest.

"Hotch?" She said in the stillness.

"Yeah JJ?"

"I don't remember what happened before, just bits and pieces. I'm sorry if I lost it…I just…Will…I…" JJ was feeling embarrassed for what little she could remember from earlier. She distinctly remembers Will's dead, mutilated body and that image would haunt her for a long time.

Hotch rubbed her beautiful, blonde hair, stroking it slowly, "It's okay. Sometimes when we lose something close to us, in tragedy, we lose a part of ourselves." Hotch said remembering when he lost Haley and all the hard nights he had.

"Did you?" JJ asked.

"You should have seen my apartment before Jack and I moved into our new home." Hotch replied.

JJ looked in Hotch's eyes, "Don't let me lose it again. I need to be the mother Henry would want me to be."

"You are JJ. You are." Hotch assured her.

* * *

The hands around Emily's neck were tightening, pressing harder against her windpipe. She couldn't breathe, her body began to fight, struggling for air, her muscles were contorting against the inevitable, her fists were clinched, the figure above her became a blurry haze, she fought to keep her eyes open and then…

* * *

_You find out what happens to our dear, precious Emily next, along with Morgan who is in the sights of one of the Yakuza fixing to be shot!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I just want to give a special thanks to a particular Guest who has reviewed each of the chapters! Your reviews really are so informative and encouraging, thank you!_

_Well here's the next chapter and finally I will wrap up the first full day of the abduction and move into the next morning!_

_I am trying to parallel Darcie and Rachel's Character with Hotch. In this story, not right now, but later there will be two moments that show striking similarities between them. I hope I'm not focusing on them too much and I hope ya'll keep enjoying the story!_

_Oh and no worries, Morgan will be with Emily soon! But it will be in the most unexpected kind of way!_

* * *

_And then…_Masoto released his grip around her neck, "How did that feel?" He asked getting off the bed to rid himself of his clothing.

"How do you think it felt?" Emily choked out, almost in a daze. Her body was cold as she lay bound to the bed by her wrists and ankles, in a blue, silk negligee. When Emily finally got some air flowing through her lungs and her head began to feel sober again she looked towards Masoto, "I see how it made you feel." noticing his apparent erection. "I always knew you were one sadistic son of a…"

"Ah, ah, ah, it's not right for such a nasty word to come out of such a beautiful mouth." Masoto jumped on top of her, straddling her thin frame. He leaned down towards her neck gently biting and sucking the fair skin, in the dip of her neck. It beckoned him and he couldn't resist.

Emily squirmed and moved her head violently side to side, hoping in desperation that he would stop, but it was to no avail. Masoto backhanded her across her cheekbone. Emily turned her head to look at him and spit in his face, "Doyle will kill you for this!"

Masoto slowly wiped the spit from his face.

Emily saw Masoto's behavior change and she knew that for what she did, she had it coming.

Masoto once again leaned his body down, laying parallel against Emily. He forcefully pressed the upper part of her arms into the bed, squeezing with brutal force, leaving bruising that would outline each one of his fingertips.

Emily breathed quickly, gasping for air in anxiety of what was to come.

Viciously Masoto bit down on her neck.

Emily bit her lip, feeling the blood trickle into her mouth. She kept herself from screaming and was proud she had done so. When his teeth were finally removed from her fair skin she gasped for air, not realizing that in the moment she had held her breath against the unbearable pain.

"I bet that takes the fight right out of you, Lauren Reynolds." Masoto said arrogantly.

Emily laughed weakly, she looked at Masoto and his manhood resting on her torso, "Doyle is more of a man that you could ever hope to be." Emily couldn't help herself. She wasn't going to let this man feel he had gained control. When the torture would become too unbearable she would have to give in, but for right now she was just enjoying the look on Masoto's face. The look slowly faded when Masoto had a mischievous grin flourish across his face, this heightened Emily's anxiety and she began to wonder what he had in store.

Masoto moved between Emily's legs and said, "I'm going to make you enjoy this so for however long you live you'll always remember how enjoyable your experience was with me." Masoto laughed and gently inserted the tip of his pointer finger, between her moist folds.

Emily bit her lip again,_ could this get any worse. I don't want to enjoy it! I'd rather he make me feel pain. _

Masoto knew he wasn't gifted with length or thickness but he knew how to please a woman, "I'm going to make you scream with pleasure."

"I'd like to see you try." Emily challenged.

Softly Masoto rubbed releasing her warm juices. He tenderly pulled his finger out and teased her now throbbing nub.

Emily's muscles tightened and she tried to hold in her moans of pleasure. Only did she gasp when Masoto taunted her with his tongue. After gasping she chastised herself and clinched her teeth. Emily tried to dig what little nails she had into the palms of her hands, _stop! I'd rather him whip me than make me enjoy it. No, I'm not enjoying it, I won't!_ She felt her legs begin to tremble.

"That's it." Masoto said seductively, "I knew you would enjoy it."

Emily couldn't speak she was trying to hold in what her body wanted to release.

Masoto could tell when Emily was getting close, her body began to rise off the bed and he stopped, just before she could get off.

Emily was happy when he stopped but her body was screaming for more. _It will pass, it will pass, _she tried to convince herself,_ at least he stopped…_but he didn't. His throbbing pleasure was gently inserted, stroking her nerves building the intensity. It wasn't big but it could definitely do the job. Emily tried not to move against him but her body almost did it spontaneously.

"That's it." Masoto encouraged. While riding her he leaned down and tauntingly bit her erect nipple.

Emily was losing control, letting him get to her. _No, keep control! Don't let him win! _

Masoto moaned reveling in his own pleasure.

The pleasurable torment seemed endless. Many times Masoto heightened her pleasure only to stop before letting her body give in. Finally he had her moaning and he couldn't help himself when she got louder enjoying his every touch. He pushed her over the edge feeling her pulsate around him.

Relieved when it was over, Emily was exhausted. Every muscle in her body was drained leaving her feeling weak and defeated. Her eyes involuntarily closed and she saw Morgan, "Please." She whispered, "Save me." Were the last words that escaped from her mouth, before she passed out.

"No one is going to save you now." Masoto laughed, he then dressed and left her alone.

* * *

Morgan saw the moonlight's reflection in the man's scope. As one of Kabuto's men pulled the trigger, Morgan hit the ground just in the nick of time. Shortly after the first shot another one followed. Morgan heard a grunt and saw the man who was first aiming at him fall to the ground. Stunned by his sudden death Morgan didn't know if someone was trying to help him or if someone else wanted to kill him.

"Yakuza! Yakuza!" Came the words from the black forest.

Morgan looked around but didn't see anyone. When he didn't respond a young boy stepped out into the moonlight, waving his hand frantically for Morgan to follow.

"Yakuza! Yakuza!" The young man yelled again.

This time Morgan was quick to his feet. Darting into the tree line he grabbed the gun from the dead man and followed the young boy into the woods. In the darkness they stopped. Morgan was cautious and tried not to intimidate the boy by aiming the gun at him, he didn't know who to trust but was willing to listen to anyone who was willing to talk.

The boy looked frantic and scared. Anxiously he looked around to see if anyone was watching, while Morgan waited impatiently and finally the boy said, "Yakuza." He pointed into the woods. "8 mile…over hill…shoot straight."

His English was little to non-existent. Morgan looked into the distance after deciphering what he said and saw the outline of the hill against the sky. "You're telling me if I go 8 miles in that direction, I will get to where the Yakuza are."

The boy shook his head affirmatively, "Girl…bad men take." The boy touched his hair, "Black…"

Just to make sure he understood Morgan said, "They had a girl with them who had black hair?"

The boy nodded.

"Was she old like me?"

The boy nodded. Suddenly out of nowhere came the rustling of leaves and the pounding of footsteps against the ground. Men were yelling. The boy pushed Morgan and said, "Go! Go!"

Morgan didn't question it, but ran and never looked back. Moments later he heard a tussle, yelling and then a shot. He wanted to stop, turn around and see what happened to the kind boy that helped him, but he knew if he did he would probably end up dead, so he kept running.

* * *

Darcie entered her father's office and gathered all the information she could to help them with the investigation. There was no time to waste and she would need to have a story board ready come morning, when the team assigned to their disappearance began looking into what happened.

Strauss was delivering some information to a lead profiler in the bull pen when she noticed Hotch's light was on. Curiously she made her way to his door; she pushed the door open and saw Darcie going through his things. "Young lady just what do you think you are doing?"

Startled by Strauss' presence Darcie quickly shot her head up, "Chief Strauss." Darcie stood up.

"Again I'm going to ask you what you are doing here." Strauss folded her hands in front of her.

_Stay strong Darcie, don't back down, _Darcie held her head high; "I'm looking for any information that might be helpful with the investigation. I plan on starting a story board tonight."

"I will not allow you to be involved with this investigation. It's too personal and your experience does not qualify you to assist with locating them." Strauss hung her head then looked back to Darcie, "We have little to go on…"

Darcie slammed her hands down on Hotch's desk, "Little to go on! With all due respect we have a mountain of information to begin with." Darcie walked around from behind Hotch's desk, "We need to see when their last contact was made with Garcia, and in fact Kevin Lynch is working on that right now. There are the pilots and copilots of the jets whose backgrounds we need to check into, looking into the possibility of a high jacking. From what I know you begin with a timeline…"

"Miss Hotchner!" Strauss raised her voice.

Darcie closed her mouth and listened to what she had to say.

"You have no authority to organize or demand help from anyone in this department."

"From where I stand it looks as though myself and Kevin Lynch are the only two who seem to care what's happened to them. No one in this department is doing anything to help!"

Strauss took a few steps closer to Darcie, as if she was facing her off. "Miss Hotchner it is time for you to accept the reality of what happened. They may never come back." Strauss hung her head at the lack of concern she was emanating and regretted how she spoke, but there was no taking back what she said.

"Don't you think I know that!" Darcie's chest heaved with anger. She held back the tears that tried to escape, "I am not giving up on finding them. If it takes the rest of my life to find them I will!"

Strauss lowered her voice but demanded, "I have no doubt that you will, but you will look for them at home or from the station with which you are employed." Strauss turned to leave.

"No Chief Strauss. If I have to go to the director I will, so I suggest you give me the room I need to do my job in helping find them."

Strauss stopped and before turning around she thought, _Just like her father. _Strauss turned around, giving in to her demand. Darcie wouldn't take no for an answer, _she is definitely her father's daughter. _Showing compassion in allowing her to work on the investigation she said, "You have leeway, but I'm requesting that you are supervised from someone in your department. My team leads the investigation, you are only there to assist, do you understand?"

"I understand." Darcie said fiercely, accepting the leeway.

"I suggest you go home and get some sleep."

"What sleep I need I will get from that couch. I am not leaving this building till we find them."

"Very well." Strauss turned to leave.

"Chief Strauss." Darcie called after her.

Strauss turned back around, "Yes."

"You will learn I'm resilient and determined. I will find them."

"I hope you do." Strauss said with as much meaning and heartfelt concern as she could.

"I will." Darcie assured her.

* * *

JJ lay nestled next to Hotch sleeping peacefully. Hotch was restless he couldn't find the sleep he needed, the sleep he desired. So many thoughts tormented him. The whereabouts of Emily and Morgan and whether or not they're still alive cascaded scenarios through the analytic part of his mind. His son's warm smile and heartwarming laugh played over and over, painfully reminding Hotch of how much he loved Jack, was he okay? He thought of Garcia and Henry, praying against hope that they would survive, he knew deep down Garcia was a strong person and when it mattered you could depend on her.

A smile crossed his face thinking of his sister Rachel and the fun times they had growing up, following that thought he regretted not being more of a brother and spending more time with her and Shawn. _It's time for me to take care of you Rachel and I will get you home. That's a promise. _

Hotch heard some movement behind him, bringing him out of his thoughts. He turned around and his eyes connected with Rossi.

"I love her Aaron." Were the words that Rossi spoke.

"I know." Hotch said trying to be understanding.

"I should have gone after her you know. I regret it, every time I think about it, even today."

"Rachel regrets leaving." Hotch assured him.

"Did she say that?" Rossi said more alert, listening intently for what Hotch was going to say.

"She didn't have to say it. Rachel has always loved you, it's an unspoken love. It's a love that is unmeasured." Hotch tried to be comforting to Rossi's feelings for his sister, everything he was saying was true; he just hoped Rossi believed him.

Reid had his back facing Hotch and Rossi. He was listening to their conversation, but thinking of Darcie at the same time. Guilt began to manifest itself, he should have told Hotch about Darcie. Suddenly he blurted, "I'm sorry Hotch."

Rossi and Hotch both looked at Reid.

Hotch knew what Reid was talking about, his daughter. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have been so upset with you. I think it's honorable that you are keeping her promise. Any father would be proud to have someone as respectful as you to date their daughter."

Feeling the need to justify Darcie's secret, Reid turned around and said, "She wants you to be proud of her and she feels this secret will portray her as a weak person, in some way that makes you think less of her."

Those words stuck Hotch like a knife. His eyes stung with tears. He loved his daughter more than the air he breathed and yet he had neglected to take the time to tell her he's proud of her and that no matter what she does, he will always love her. Considering her past she needed that. Silently he vowed to be more of a father to his two beautiful children, that is when they make it out of China, alive.

* * *

Henry, Jack, Garcia and Rachel woke up to someone entering the room. Rachel moved herself in front of the boys and Garcia. Garcia made herself a second barrier between them.

A man laid a tray on the floor.

Rachel didn't move but looked at him with a stone cold glare. Her eyes pierced into his soul and needless to say he didn't linger long after leaving the tray. Just before the door shut Rachel tried to gather as much information outside the doorway as she could. The door shut and she looked to Garcia, "I know what that sound was you were hearing. Cards, they were shuffling cards."

Garcia gasped, "That's exactly what I heard." Garcia looked at the door then back at Rachel, "Did you see how many there were?"

"At least four."

"What's that?" Henry pointed at the food.

"That looks to be rice baby." Garcia said setting Henry on her lap.

"Ewww." Henry said.

"You know what?" Rachel said moving to the floor, "I'm going to imagine this is the most delicious pepperoni pizza I've ever had." Rachel took a bite, "Yum! That is one good pizza."

Garcia took a seat in the floor with Henry, "You know what I like?"

"What?" Henry asked.

"Cupcakes, I'm going to imagine this is a cupcake, particularly a red velvet cupcake." Garcia took her bite and said, "Mmmm, mmmm good." She tried to give Henry a bite but he shied away.

Rachel looked at Jack, "What's your favorite food Jack?"

"Mac and cheese, but this looks like worms." Jack took a close seat next Rachel. "Aunt Jessica used to watch a show where they could see who could eat the most worms."

"Really?" Henry asked with much interest.

Rachel and Garcia shared a disgusting looking and Garcia mouthed the word, _worms._

Rachel asked, "Is the show called Fear Factor?"

"Yeah!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well I have an idea. How about we all see who can eat the most worms?" Rachel said with lots of excitement, taking another bite of the bland rice.

"There are two rules." Garcia said, "No scarfing your food and chew good. We don't want no sick kiddies. Only full bellies."

"Ready! Go!" Rachel said beginning the competition.

"Next time think worms." Garcia said winking at Rachel.

"Right." Rachel nodded with a beautiful smile that so blatantly reminded Garcia of the team. Rachel noticed her down trodden look, "What's wrong?"

Garcia smiled nodding towards Jack, "You look so much like him." She said meaning Rachel looked like Hotch. Garcia didn't want to say his name out loud so as not to upset the boys.

"There okay you know." Rachel assured her.

"You think so?" Garcia asked.

"I know so."

* * *

Morning came with a subtle serenity in the unfamiliar land. Morgan stopped to rest a moment as the sun peaked over the horizon, beginning a new day. Looking into the distance he noticed a house setting not far from his location. He stood tall and said, "I'm coming Emily. Morgan's coming." With a deep breath Morgan took off to rescue the woman who stole his heart.

* * *

_Okie dokie I'd love to know what ya'll thought! Good or bad! Any ideas for Emily and Morgan or Hotch and JJ I'm all ears. If there's something you want to see let me know!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the late update! I know some of you request to have quicker updates and I'll try my hardest now that the holidays are about over and I'm down to just working on two stories! Sorry about the delay and I hope you still keep reading! Lots to come!_

_I want to thank all the reviewers and thank you so much for your wonderful ideas, they are inspiring! I totally agree and think JJ should get it just as equal as Emily so I hope you all are pleased with the result. I took a little different turn than I anticipated and I love it! Thanks to you all! A slight bit of profiling from Reid in this one!_

_As for Morgan and Emily I've really never delved into their romantic relationship in my stories and I'm really trying to grasp that! I'm enjoying the challenge an I hope you like what I did with their part!_

_Thanks again! You reviewers totally make my day and I really want to thank doritosmycheetos12 for all your wonderful ideas and if you like JJ and Hotch stories you should give hers a read they are very creative! _

_Thank you to my lovely guest reviewers your reviews are very enlightening and I take in every word! Thanks_

* * *

JJ woke up to her arms being yanked above her head, as she was dragged across the grass. "Hotch!" she screamed while digging her heels into the dirt, trying to be kept from being pulled.

Hotch woke abruptly. He reached quickly for JJ's feet but soon realized his hands were tied, once again. "JJ!" _No! Don't take her again! If you were the Hulk then maybe you could break out of these binds and save the woman you love…no, just professionals._

"Hotch! Help! Please!" JJ pleaded, her eyes begging for help.

Hotch didn't know what to say, he scrambled for words, "JJ! It's okay! Be strong! I'm coming!" Frantically Hotch struggled, moving only inch by inch. His focus was on JJ and getting to her.

"Hotch!" Rossi yelled trying to get his attention.

Hotch ignored Rossi.

"Kabuto's dead." Reid stated observing the dead body, lying by the smoldering fire, "He was strangled."

With those words Hotch stopped. He looked back at Rossi and Reid.

"It had to be Aki." Rossi said looking towards Hotch.

Reid inferred his opinion as he quickly analyzed the scene, "The obvious power struggle was apparent. Kabuto was his trigger. Aki wanted something and would do anything to get it. He's sadistic and more than likely has been belittled his whole life by others. Now that's he's killed, there's no telling what he might do."

"No!" JJ shrieked.

The agent's heads looked swiftly in the direction of her cry.

"I'm coming JJ!" Hotch yelled.

Reid thought quickly, "Roll!"

Hotch outstretched his body and rolled across the ground as quickly as he could.

"Stop! Please!" Her anguish was their torture and if they weren't forced to listen it would have been unbearable.

Rossi and Reid felt sick to their stomachs, helpless, the only thing they could do was follow Hotch's lead and try to help.

Hotch talked to her as her cries pierced his ear drums and drove a knife straight through his heart. "I'm coming! Hold on JJ! I'm coming!"

JJ let out a blood curdling scream.

"Leave her alone!" _You're strong JJ, I'm coming. _Hotch was getting closer, he stopped momentarily and could faintly make out an image between interwoven branches of a bush. _No! Not my JJ! _"Leave her alone you coward!" Hotch demanded with his threatening tone. It was a tone that would make any un-sub submit to his demand, but Aki who had just evolved into his new found person didn't falter.

JJ found it hard to breathe as she fought against Aki. More terrifying than the pain was the brutal way in which Aki tore the clothes from her body, the same way a coyote would tear off a piece of meat from a dead carcass.

Once JJ was indecently exposed, Aki held down her arms with such brutal force and gratifying rage that he would almost seem in human, this kept her from fighting too uncontrollably. Anticipating his entry her body tightened up and she looked away, all the while pleading and begging him to stop. Finally it happened. JJ's body surged with pain each time he rammed his throbbing heat harder and deeper into her core. Her hips felt as if they would shatter with each thrust. Her back rubbed against the ground, burning her skin as she was pushed farther and farther.

JJ screamed when silky blonde strands were ripped from her head in a moment of Aki's uncontrollable ecstasy. After her scream she saw that her misery was fueling Aki's pleasure, but she couldn't stop pleading. Her body and mind told her to fight; Aki was a parasite her body tried to resist. She heard Hotch in the distance; his voice sustained her will to fight him.

Just before Hotch made it past the bushes he heard Aki moaning with delight as he climaxed. Hotch struggled as the poky bushes scraped across his face and dug into his skin. Right before he rolled into the small clearing Aki was towering over top of him, "I will kill you." Hotch threatened.

"You keep saying that, but all I see is a weak man rolling across the ground. There is nothing you can do." Aki forcefully gut kicked Hotch rolling him over.

Hotch gasped for air while curling into a fetal position. His eyes were closed, focused on his pain, but relinquished when he heard JJ sobbing.

"Why? Why me?" She cried, "Why did he have to…" JJ cried a little harder.

Hotch felt a tear roll down his cheek, quickly he thought and spoke to JJ, "It will be okay." Realizing after the words left his mouth, that in this moment his words were meaningless and uncomforting. He was useless to protect her.

"No. No it won't...my clothes…oh…what am I going to do?" JJ's words were barely distinguishable as the torment she suffered was becoming overwhelming.

Hotch heard JJ starting to gag, from being overly upset. His body ached to help her, to be next to her and to hold her, but the circumstances just didn't allow. He was damned by the situation and he knew it, they all were.

After Aki gave what he thought was deserved gut kicks to Rossi and Reid he walked back towards JJ. He stepped over Hotch, ignoring his persistence to leave her alone.

Weakly JJ tried to crawl away from Aki, but soon she felt his hands grab around her ankles, "Leave me alone!" She yelled pulling grass up by the roots and feeling dirt fill the underside of her fingernails.

Aki laughed and picked her up. Once she was in his arms he took a few steps into the open, in plain sight of Hotch, Rossi and Reid and threw her body on the ground.

JJ tried to cover herself by rolling into a fetal position. Audibly she said, "Please just kill me."

* * *

Emily woke to a painful stinging sensation, followed by a burning heat flowing through her body. Emily grimaced at the pain then look to see Masoto holding a needle, "What did you do?" Emily asked.

"You will find out soon enough." Masoto looked at his watch, "In about 5 to 8 minutes you will begin to feel the effects of a high dose of heroin."

"What!" Emily yelled. "What did you do, inject it into my veins?" Emily clinched her fists and pulled at her binds.

"No my dear Emily, I gave you an intramuscular injection. The side effects have a slower onset; you will have a less likely chance of vomiting all over my Egyptian cotton."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Well thank you for that." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome. Now have some fun." Masoto left.

Emily jerked, pulled and struggled against her binds. The headboard banged violently against the wall, scraping off the ivory paint. Somehow in Emily's mind she thought that if she was free from her restraints, she would be free from the mind altering drug racing through her body.

Time began to pass and Emily felt herself getting hot and she quit fighting. Following a rush of heat she felt a sense of euphoria and all the muscles in her body relaxed. Every inch of her began to tingle and she felt as if she was floating. Her eyes moved involuntarily around the room. She started floating towards the window. When her eyes connected with the window she saw Morgan and waved, "Hi!" She said with excitement.

The door to her room swung open and a gruff voice said, "Who are you waving at?"

"Derek Morgan." Emily pointed and looked dreamy eyed.

The man looked out the window, "No one is there." He looked back at Emily and noticed the disconnected look from reality she had plastered on her face, "The drugs seem to be working, time to get the boss."

The tingling sensation started to become unbearable and then slowly it became gratifying. Once her entire body experienced this sensation she slowly began to sink into the bed. Her skin became heavy but yet she was still relaxed, this is when Masoto walked into the room.

Masoto laughed, he looked to the man that rushed to get him, "You were right the drug is working."

"Mr. Masoto can I…"

"NO! No one is to lay a hand on Emily while I am experimenting, do you understand?"

The man became timid, nodded and left the room.

Emily heard a word in the distance, _experiment, _she tried to move her arms and legs but they felt too heavy, gradually she forced her head to turn and look at Masoto, "Experiment?"

"Yes Emily Prentiss an experiment. I'm developing a new drug called Rasshu, in your language that means rush. It mimics the affects of heroin but the side effects can be…" Masoto thought a minute, "…let's just say, un-telling, that is why I'm using you as my test subject."

Emily felt her body begin to melt, bone, muscle and skin mixing together into one solid mass, becoming so relaxed she couldn't move. It was as if she was in a dream, she could hear what Masoto was saying but she couldn't respond.

Masoto rolled his eyes when Emily didn't respond, "Why do I bother?" He pulled out a note pad and observed what Emily did for the next hour before he left her alone.

When the hour passed and Masoto left, Emily was re-living a moment between her and Morgan:

"_Are you out of your mind! You blew out my ear drum!" Emily held her ear as she stepped out of the SUV, just after Morgan blew a hole out of their windshield, to take down an un-sub._

"_What did you want me to do? He was coming right at us?"_

"_I told you I had him!"_

"_He was shooting at us Emily." Morgan said calmly, in the back of his mind he thought of how quickly the un-sub could have taken them out and the only thing he could do to keep her safe was forfeit her eardrum which was better than her being dead._

"_You could have given me a heads up." Emily said aggravated._

"_A loaded MP5 and lunatic shooting at us wasn't enough? Come on." Morgan was becoming upset, she could at least be grateful I saved her life Morgan thought._

_Emily walked away obviously annoyed by his lack of concern for her ear._

Emily may have been on a high from the heroin but she felt her face become wet, she was crying. "I'm sorry Morgan. I shouldn't have been so mad."

Emily looked out the window and saw him, again, he was standing in the distance, "I'm sorry!" she yelled. Emily closed her eyes and when she opened them again he was gone.

* * *

Morgan was able to strategically work his way to the house, closer and closer. It took a while but eventually he was close enough to see the movements of most of the occupants outside the house. Stealthily he moved around the perimeter, moving in and out of sight gaining a better perspective. He worked diligently to memorize the faces of the people he saw coming and going and how many of them there were.

Morgan kept his goal focused, saving Emily. Every now and then he would become distracted and remember…

"_I can take it!" Emily told them._

"_She's antagonizing him." Morgan said, frustrated with Emily's behavior inside the compound. He knew she was strong and confident but now she was being a little too cocky, or so he thought until Rossi explained otherwise._

_Punch after blow after gut wrenching slam Morgan couldn't listen anymore. He threw his headphones down and walked away. Everything in him wanted to run in there and save her, pick her up in his arms and never let her go, but then he thought realistically. They were partners and nothing more; everything had to be kept professional._

"Not this time." Morgan said out loud. "No more being just partners and professionals. I will save you and this time and when I do I'm going to tell you how I feel." Morgan looked at the sky and decided to take a little rest so he could do some nighttime surveillance. At night he would be able to see inside the house and maybe sneak a little closer. After one last look around the perimeter, he slid down the trunk of a tree and said, "I love you Emily." Exhaustion overtook him and he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

_I do want to mention I took Emily and Morgan's flashbacks from Rite of Passage and Minimal Loss I do not own any of that!_

_I'd love to know what you thought!_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Response to Guest Review: _**_I really look forward to getting your reviews, you give me a lot of insight and I really appreciate your opinions. I hope you are not disappointed with this chapter it is a little violent. I had already written it before recieving your insight and advice on the violence. I absolutely think your right and things should be turning just a little. There will be a little violence throughout some for reasons of characters paralleling with eachother or having something big to over come. I hope you continue to read and give me your opinions I really appreciate them and look forward to them every time I post! Thank you so much, and I'll try to tone it down, :)_

_Here's another update and its only been two day! Whoohoo! I"m on a roll!_

* * *

**Second day before lunch**

JJ closed her eyes. She wrapped her hands tightly around her knees and interlaced her fingers, covering herself as much as she could. _How can I ever look at them again? I just want to die, _and before she had time to think another thought she heard the words, "Henry".

"Don't give up JJ. Henry needs his mother." When the words left his mouth Hotch thought they sounded a little harsh, but he knew that if there was one thing that could keep JJ fighting it was Henry. Hotch waited for a response and when it came his heart ached for JJ, feeling guilty for the defeat she felt.

"What kind of mother can I be to him now?" JJ asked almost inaudibly.

Hotch sighed, he didn't know what to say. The frightening reality was that if he didn't do something to make her fight, reviving her now broken spirit, Aki could get bored and kill her. He mustered another attempt and grimaced at the harshness of it, but he had to say it, "You are the only parent Henry has left. Without you Henry will be an orphan. So if you want to give up go ahead, but it will be your fault when he goes back home and there is no one there to take care of him." Hotch tried a reverse psychology tactic, hoping to light a fire in the beautiful and brilliant woman only laying a few feet away, even if it meant that she would hate him for the rest of her life. _Come on JJ, yell, scream, get mad, punch me if you have too, just don't give up._

Rossi and Reid caught on to Hotch's game and played along.

"I sure would hate to see Henry grow up without any parents." Rossi said.

"Just think you'll miss out on his first prom, his high school graduation, wedding and maybe even grandchildren." The comment was something out of the normal for Reid to say, but since he started dating Darcie his comprehension of simple things became more apparent and he realized how special and important they are.

JJ could feel herself getting angry as her chest began to heave with deep breaths. Her teeth were clinched and her nose flared against the sternness of her face.

Aki laughed at the scene unfolding in front of him, "Ha! Now that I'm in charge, I'll see to it that you never get to see your precious Henry again."

JJ couldn't take it any longer. All the humiliation and pain went out the window as she stood to her feet. The adrenaline helped her push through the pain, numbing her if only for a moment. Her fists were clinched at her sides. She stood staring down Aki.

Aki walked over to her, towering above her small frame. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

JJ stood her ground and her courage was fueled by adrenaline, "First I'm going to get my clothes and put what's left of them. You might take away my dignity but I'm not going to go naked when it's over."

Aki laughed and said, "Go ahead. You can't see all the cuts and bruises if your bodies covered up."

JJ flinched and fought back her tears. Regaining her composure she said, "You should have thought of that before you did this to me!"

"I just couldn't help myself." Aki said with arrogance.

_I'll show him, _JJ thought. She walked to her clothes and picked up her panties, determined she covered herself with the torn fabric and tied the ends to keep them on, it was tight and rather uncomfortable but better than nothing. The clasps on her bra were bent and one was missing. She bent the ones that were left back in place and hooked it around her torso. JJ slid her arms in the shredded arm holes of her blouse and buttoned the two buttons that were left, leaving her cleavage and toned stomach exposed, but again it was better than nothing. Finally she picked up her pants and slid her legs into them, they wouldn't button and the zipper was half broke, thankfully they were tight enough to stay up on their own.

Once she was dressed her adrenaline began to wear off and she could feel all the soreness and throbbing pain come rushing back. Her movements began to get slower and then she heard,

"Hey bitch, isn't it about time for another round?"

That was all it took, one little word and she was relentless. Briefly she remembered something that was kept a secret between her and Hotch the first Christmas she worked at the BAU:

"_It's perfect JJ. Thank you."Hotch said observing his new gift._

_JJ smiled and replied, "Everyone knows you wear a gun on your ankle so I thought this could be a little secret. You never know when you might need it." Blushing slightly, standing across from her new boss she thought he was quite handsome and then reprimanded herself for thinking so. She half felt embarrassed about giving him a gift, but she drew his name and had no other option._

_Hotch stepped out from behind his desk and strapped the knife onto his other ankle. He stood back up letting his pant leg fall back down, "Perfect."_

JJ turned around and her eyes connected with Hotch displaying a curious look.

Hotch wasn't sure what kind of look JJ was giving him. _What is she thinking? What have I done? _

_Why hadn't he used the knife? Was he waiting for the right time? Does he still have it? Maybe he doesn't wear it anymore? It was at least 8 years ago. _Out of the corner of her eye, JJ saw Aki coming towards her. Quickly she looked at him and said, "Wait!"

"For what?" He said dumfounded.

JJ struggled for an excuse, when she thought of it her eyes turned seductive, making herself believable, "I need to thank my boss properly for all he's done for me." _Hotch is going to kill me, I'll never be able to look at him again. I have to chance it though and see if it's there; it may be our only chance._

"By all means." Aki said holding out his hand.

This time Hotch gave JJ a curious look. Moments later he received one from JJ that told him to play along.

Hotch was lying on his back with his hands tied behind him. JJ knelt on her knees, put her hands gently on his chest and lowered her body down to his.

Hotch could see the hesitation in her eyes, until she closed them.

JJ pressed her lips against Hotch's, using that and her body as a distraction so no one would see her reaching for an object, on the lower part of his leg.

The kiss started as nothing more than rouse until Hotch deepened the kiss.

When Hotch raised against her JJ was caught off guard but instinctively kissed him back much more passionately. Slowly their lips started to part and their tongues began to dance. The sweet taste of each other was enticing and if for only a second, the kiss ignited a hidden desire, in both of them. After a moment JJ came down from the clouds and she remembered why she kissed him in the first place. Carefully she reached her hand down his leg but it didn't go far enough so she slipped her hand behind Hotch's back and helped raise him into a sitting position. This allowed her easy access to his ankle where she finally felt the knife.

Their lips were still locked against one another. Despite the situation Hotch could feel himself getting turned on but that quickly dissipated when he felt JJ tugging at his pant leg. He knew what she was after and suddenly felt betrayed. As quick as he became mad at JJ he was even quicker at feeling guilty for being mad, if only his feelings hadn't of been so strong. Desperately he tried to remember why JJ kissed him in the first place, trying to make himself not feel so mad her, she had a plan and he needed to respect that. The passion in his kiss began to fade and his lips began to close.

JJ could feel the kiss starting to end, _not just yet. I don't quite have it. _With her free hand she put it behind Hotch's head, now that he was sitting and pulled him into her, kissing him harder against his lips. She felt slightly disappointed that it was not as passionate as before, but then felt guilty for feeling so her heart still lied with Will.

Rossi and Reid were unconsciously gaping in total shock of what JJ was doing. As profilers they could see that it was more than just a show, something was there, something real whether Hotch and JJ realized it or not.

JJ's finger tips could now feel the smoothness of the handle. She wrapped her hands around it and in one swift motion she pulled the knife from its holster, bolted to her feet and lunged towards Aki. Her swift fierceness was all it took to catch Aki off guard, she had him.

JJ plunged the knife into his chest, sending Aki to the ground where she followed landing on top of him. In a blinding fury she repeatedly forced the knife into his chest over and over again. Blood was splattering on her face and the handle was becoming slick.

"JJ!" Rossi yelled trying to get her attention, but she didn't listen.

"JJ! He's dead!" Reid yelled, trying to get JJ to stop. She was mad at what Aki had done and she couldn't stop.

Hotch was sitting and scooted himself close to JJ where she was brutally mutilating the top of Aki's chest. "JJ stop! JJ!" Hotch called to her.

It wasn't until JJ's hand slipped and the knife sliced across her palm that she paused. She could hear them yelling at her and she looked to the closest voice, Hotch.

Hotch could see her eyes beginning to pool up with tears.

JJ looked away from him and saw the blood dripping between her fingers, mixing with her own. She could feel warm drops of blood dripping down her face. Her blouse was almost blood soaked. Her hands started to visibly tremble.

Hotch could see JJ losing it again, "JJ." He said calmly but it didn't get her attention so he then forcefully said, "Jennifer."

JJ shot her head in his direction.

The hurt in JJ's eyes drove a knife straight through his heart; he then wished it had been him to kill Aki instead of JJ. "JJ, can you cut my hands free?"

JJ looked down at the knife, lying on Aki's mutilated chest. She shook her head no, swiftly turning it side to side. Her eyes were entranced on what she had just done. On her knees she was still leaning over top of the dead body.

"JJ you can. Now take the knife." Hotch encouraged her.

JJ lowered her trembling hand and gasped when she touched it because she accidently had grabbed some of Aki's flesh.

"Good. Now cut through the zip ties." Hotch said turning his back slightly towards her. He looked at JJ and saw tears were trickling down her face mixing with the blood. She shook her head no, again and Hotch assured her, "It's okay you won't hurt me."

JJ couldn't keep her hands from shaking. Hesitantly she held the knife with the blade facing upwards, carefully slipping it between his palms and under the zip tie. With one swift motion she jerked the knife up, slightly scathing a small place on Hotch's palm. Hotch never flinched.

Hotch took the knife from her hands. He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm going to cut off Dave and Reid's ties. I will be right back." Quickly Hotch ripped the knife through the zip tie around his ankle and at last he was free. Stumbling to his feet he went to Reid and Rossi's side freeing Rossi and then he let Rossi free Reid so he could go back to JJ. He knelt to her side where she sat just staring at her hands. The only thing he knew to do was pull her in his arms, "Its going to be okay JJ. You did what you had to do." He cupped the side of her head in his hand, leaning her into his chest.

JJ wouldn't let her bloody hands touch him, "Get it off." She said in a whisper. Her voice got a little louder and more demanding, "Get it off."

Rossi and Reid heard JJ the second time. The urgency and panic in her voice made them move a little faster. When they were free Reid grabbed Hotch's suit jacket and rushed to help.

Hotch moved away from JJ and un-tucked his shirt, ripping a piece off the end to help wipe away the blood. He was careful to be gentle around her fresh cut.

Rossi followed Hotch's lead and ripped a piece of material from his shirt to help. "We'll have this off in no time." Rossi said with a re-assuring voice as he wiped the blood away from her face.

Reid noticed the gash on her palm and said, "Hotch would you mind ripping off another piece of your shirt? I will go ahead and wrap her hand."

Everyone worked calmly knowing that if they stayed calm JJ would also be calm. Finally they had her cleaned up and her hand wrapped tightly, protecting the open wound. Reid helped her put on Hotch's jacket while Hotch cleaned up the knife and stuck it back in his holster. Hotch, Rossi and Reid shared looks of dismay for JJ. Her eyes stared blankly in the distance; again she seemed lost only until she said, "I'm no better than they are."

The three male agents breathed a sigh of relief, she was okay. Speaking coherently was a good sign and they took what they could get considering JJ's stability had been on the rocks.

Rossi moved in front of JJ and placed his hands on each of her shoulders, "Look at me."

JJ looked up slowly and her glossy eyes connected with Rossi's.

"You did what you had to do to keep yourself, us and Henry safe. That is nothing to be ashamed of and after what he did to you he deserved it."

JJ barely smiled feeling better about what happened. She felt something inside her change, yes she was still scared, terrified even of what might happen and what has happened. She is ashamed and humiliated when her mind lingers on what her friends had to see or hear, but something in her told her she could make it through, no matter how hard it might be. _Hotch, he has been there for me through everything. How could I ever thank him and that kiss…I feel like I cheated on Will…Oh Will, _JJ almost cried at the thought of him being gone, then she thought of the moment she shared with Hotch,_ That kiss was more than just a kiss it was a kiss of…no I can't think that…he was just playing along…or was he? _

Suddenly the agents heard the sound of a vehicle approaching. The men helped JJ to her feet. When they stood there was nowhere to run and hide, they faced what was coming head on. Rossi and Reid stood in front of Hotch and JJ. Hotch stood next to JJ, he wasn't going to leave her side, his feelings for her had deepened and regardless of how she felt about him, he wasn't going to abandon her.

The vehicle came into sight. It was a black Explorer. The agent's hearts pounded with anticipation.

Hotch moved a little closer to JJ when he did he felt a soft hand slip into his open palm. He looked down and saw that JJ was holding on to him, her fingertips were firmly pressing onto the back of his hand. Hotch clasped his hand around hers reciprocating a firm grasp. When Hotch's eyes trailed back up they caught JJ's beaming eyes, pleading for him to keep her safe, he gave her a re-assuring nod then simultaneously they looked towards the black vehicle coming to a slow stop.

Reid was nervous; he had conjured up a plan and was apprehensive about letting it play out. _It's a good plan just go with it. You have to let Darcie know we're still alive so they don't lose hope. You can do it Reid, just muster up the courage and…_Reid's courage quickly left him as the men exiting the vehicle were heavily armed and approaching rapidly.

* * *

_Sort of a turning point for JJ, but she still has a lot to deal with and go through so there will be more Hotch and JJ stuff for you Hotch and JJ lovers! Please keep reading I'm sure you won't be disappointed or at least I don't think so!_


	9. Chapter 9

* _Okay so we left Hotch, JJ, Reid and Rossi with men running at them in the middle of day 2_

_*Now we are going to pick up at the end of day 2_

_Thank you all so much for your reviews and reads on this story! I am in love with this story and am enjoying writing it, its glad to see somebody else does too! Thanks again so much!_

* * *

**_End of Day2 _**

It was twilight when little by little the rooms inside the house were becoming more visible, Morgan found a raised vantage point, to observe the second floor rooms before getting on ground level. He found only two rooms to be lit. The first one he looked in was of four men, sitting around a table. It looked as if they were counting money or exchanging drugs of some kind. That was expected. He watched the room for a few minutes and then turned his attention to the other room.

The other room was more dimly lit than the first. It looked as if a lamp was the only light casting its warming glow. A slight bit of movement caught his attention and he noticed a woman lying on the bed, his heart dropped, it was Emily. His instincts told him to attack in a blaze of glory and rescue her from that house, but he stopped himself. If they were both to make it out alive he needed to think things through and come up with an effective plan of attack.

It was safe to say Morgan's focus was now solely on that one room. Trying to hold himself back he gripped his gun tighter, burying the ridges of the handle into his palms, with his knuckles prominently protruding the thin layer of skin on top and his muscles were tensed so tightly they almost cramped but he couldn't help himself. Emily needed him and he was helpless, "Baby I'm right here." He whispered, "I promise I'll get you out." He watched closely and noticed her movements were restricted and surmised that she was bound by ligatures. Morgan clinched his teeth, _I'm going to kill this Ian Doyle whoever he is. _Suddenly he noticed Emily jerk and look to her left. He aimed the assault rifle towards her window and looked through the scope.

**Inside the house**

Emily heard her door click open. Swiftly she jerked her head to see who it was and her body tensed. A man she hadn't saw before entered, "Who the hell are you?" Emily blurted.

The man replied with a thick Asian accent, "I see the drugs wore off."

Emily clinched her fists, accidently irritating the already nail marks and bruises she created earlier. She winced and then pulled at her binds. She saw the look on the man's face and knew what he wanted. _I wish I could just get away, please don't let him…I can't take much more of this._

The man held up a needle, "I will give you this and Masoto will just think you're having a long reaction to the first dose he gave you."

"The first one was plenty, thanks." Emily said trying to pull away from him.

"Not nearly enough for me to have my way with you."

"I've had enough of that too."

The man smiled, "I don't think so."

Emily saw him getting closer, "No, no, please." Then she felt at sting and a burning race through her veins. The feeling was a lot quicker than before and the fight left her sooner than she had hoped. What Emily didn't know was that this time the drug was injected straight into her veins, moving the drug faster through her system.

The man straddled her frame. His knees pressed into Emily's thighs.

Emily felt the pressure but didn't feel any pain. The drugs were numbing but she was still coherent enough to know what he was doing, "No." She barely muttered.

"No use in fighting. You are all mine." The man leaned down, bit the side of her neck and followed by sucking her ivory flesh. He found pleasure in being in complete control.

Emily gasped and tried to turn her head away, but it was no use.

The man pulled up her negligee exposing the lower part of her torso. He became aroused and proceeded to rape her.

Emily could feel what he was doing and could see him, but it was like she was watching it happen. She yelled at herself to make him stop, but there wasn't anything she could. She felt his hard package press between her legs. "No…stop…"

The man exposed his erection and prepared to enter her. He ran his tip along her folds and slighty pressed it in, "Right there." He said and thrust one good time entering his full length.

Emily gasped feeling him enter. The Emily watching this happen yelled at him to stop but he didn't.

**Outside the House**

Morgan had his finger on the trigger, beads of sweat formed on his face as his rage increased. He fought the risk of shooting this man and losing Emily or waiting him out and that meant watching him rape the woman he loved. As time passed and Morgan watched him move against her he couldn't take it anymore. Morgan steadied his aim and just as his finger gently started to squeeze the trigger, the man fell dead on top of Emily's body.

Morgan brought his weapon down and said, "What the…who…" He put his weapon back up to watch what happened.

**Inside the house**

Masoto had come into the room and found one of his men taking advantage of Emily. Instinctively he shot the man straight through the head. His blood splattered all over Emily and pieces of his scalp landed on her chest.

Emily heard the loud noise and felt a heavy, wet pressure slam on top of her body. She struggled to breathe.

Quickly Masoto's men removed the half naked body so Emily could breathe. She was not only vital to their drug experimentation but they had made a deal with Ian Doyle to exchange her for weapons.

Masoto noticed Emily's behavior was incoherent. She was detached from reality and acting as she did earlier, "No…" Masoto rushed to her side and tried to get her attention, "No!" He yelled one last time shaking her by the shoulders, "He messed up our experiment! Now we won't have enough time to try out all our samples, not without killing her!"

"What do we do?" One of his men asked.

Masoto breathed through his anger and came up with a solution, "We continue the testing and keep her alive, at least long enough for Doyle to get here."

Emily felt herself getting sick, the nausea was overwhelming and she started to gag.

Masoto saw Emily gagging and knew what was about to happen, "Help me!" Masoto ordered to the other man. Quickly the two of them untied her, just in time for her to expel the contents of her stomach, all over the expensive comforter. "That stupid imbecile injected her intravenously!" Masoto looked to the other man and more calmly said, "Prepare another room. This one needs to be cleaned."

"No more…please." Emily said, barely audible to Masoto. Her chest was tight and her ribs ached, getting sick was a breaking point. Her body felt weaker than it had been and the fight she had was dissipating. Emily felt her limbs getting heavy, she wanted to move and fight the fatigue but it consumed her. Her body went limp and she couldn't hold her eyes open, her lips moved muttering words that were incomprehensible.

Masoto picked her up and left the room. He met his men in the hallway who assisted him with washing her of the blood and traces of vomit that was matted in her hair.

**Outside the House**

Morgan fought the urge to shoot. Easily he could have killed all the men he saw outside the perimeter and in Emily's room, but according to his calculations there had been at least eleven men and he only saw eight.

He saw Masoto take Emily out of the room, "Hold on baby, I'm here." They were words meant to comfort her as if by some miracle she could hear them. His heart grieved for her and he was mad at the world for being so out of control. Right now he would generally be busting down walls but all he could do was keep it bottled inside. When Emily was out of sight and the room went black he found himself shaking with enmity. He wanted to scream and rush in there to save her, watching her was torment he never wanted to endure.

Trying to take his focus off the events that just occurred, he once again began his surveillance. He made many trips around the house and worked his way to ground level. Once on the ground he noticed most all of the lights were on, allowing him to gain a close layout of the house. He carefully memorized the furniture, hallways, doors and hiding places. Morgan lingered long enough to observe the lowest point of activity, when body functions were little to none. This was relevant to Morgan being able to make a successful entry and exit into the house. Just before he moved up the hill back into the tree line he whispered, "One more night." It was vital that he observe two nights of activity to see a constant, because if he was caught the results would be fatal.

* * *

"So is it safe to say we made through one full day, considering we had three meals of rice?" Garcia asked still rubbing her hungry stomach.

"By the looks of these two I'd say that's a safe assumption." Rachel said observing the two exhausted boys cuddled between them.

Garcia smiled and held back the emotion she so wanted to expel. Tears threatened to fall when she looked at the innocence lying next to her. It wasn't fair that they had to go through this. Just before the first tear fell she said, "We did good today." Gently she ran her hand in circles on Henry's back.

"Yeah, you'd definitely make a great mom." Rachel implied.

"You're not so bad yourself. Duck Duck Goose was definitely a great intervention to Simon Says."

Rachel let out a little laugh, "We make a pretty good team."

"That we do my dark haired beauty. I think I'm feeding off that girly toughness of yours."

Rachel smiled at her.

The room was quiet for a moment and then Garcia spoke, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Rachel replied with a curious look on her face, wondering what Garcia might ask.

"What happened between you and Rossi?" After asking the question Garcia realized it was a little personal then said, "I'm sorry you don't have to answer."

Rachel didn't really want to talk about it, but she didn't want Garcia to feel badly, "It's okay. I hesitate to tell only because I've never told anyone the whole story."

"I'm a good listener if you want to talk." Garcia looked around the room then back at Rachel, "There really isn't much else to do." Garcia tried to entice the conversation.

"Okay you convinced me."

"Yay." Garcia made herself more comfortable and said, "I feel like I'm at a slumber party…in a cellar…with not so happy things to look at."

Rachel laughed, "I love you Garcia. I wish my mind thought the way yours does."

"Okay enough about me, tell me about you and Rossi."

Rachel took a deep breath and started from the beginning. "We were high school sweethearts. We met the first day of our freshman year and its all history from there."

Garcia tilted her head, "That's super sweet, but I was expecting more."

"Oh there's more. By the time we were seniors we were in separable. Our friendship blossomed into this undying romance. I loved him so much it made me sick. My heart shook with passion each time I heard his voice, saw his face or felt his touch."

"I'm jealous." Garcia said.

"It was definitely a once in a lifetime kind of love. I don't think I've ever loved anybody as much as I loved David Rossi."

"What happened? Don't get mad but I saw a marriage license for the both of you when I was checking him out, after he joined the team."

"Ah, that's where it fell apart. After high school we went to college and obtained multiple degrees in varying fields related to criminal justice. We were focused and had written goals of everything we wanted to accomplish. We wanted the same type of life and after college David was offered a job he couldn't refuse and me well I got a offered a job to work with the Texas Rangers. Initially I turned it down, decided to go to the Academy and work for the local police department where David's job would take him."

"Sounds perfect and I'm guessing it was too good to be true."

Rachel leaned her head back against the wall, "I don't know, maybe."

"Where did it go wrong?"

"He proposed to me after I finished the Academy. We planned the wedding and started talking about our future. Neither one of us were ready for kids we were more interested in making something of ourselves, I guess it's safe to say we were a little selfish at the time. Anyways, two weeks before our wedding I found out I was pregnant." Rachel stopped to keep down her emotions. She never shared this secret before and talking about it wasn't easy, but she maintained control.

"You don't have to tell me anymore, if you don't want to." Garcia said. She could see Rachel was fighting back tears.

Rachel let out a breath and continued, "I was thrilled and well when I asked David if he was ready to have kids, he was adamant that he didn't want to, he even seemed a little mad that I mentioned it. I couldn't tell him after that and he was so excited about his career…I…I felt that if I told him it would crush his dreams."

Garcia hesitated with her next question, fumbling with her fingers.

Rachel noticed she wanted to ask something and again tried to make her feel comfortable, "It's okay you can ask?"

"There is no record of you having a baby."

"Do you look everybody up?" Rachel smiled.

"Of course, I got to know my peeps are safe."

"The team is lucky to have someone that cares so much about them."

"There my family."

"I understand that too. The Texas Rangers became my family."

"Yeah about that, how did you end up there after turning them down?"

"Let me explain. The day of our wedding I left David standing at the altar. I jumped in my station wagon and kept driving. That night I ended up in Texas. I never called anybody, not Aaron or Shawn. I was in the wind so to speak."

"So did you kill the baby?"

Rachel took a deep breath, still forcing back the tears. "No. I stayed at this dumpy motel my wedding night and cried myself to sleep. The next morning I miscarried, it could have been from the stress or anything I guess. I was so scared and alone. I wanted David to come find me, I needed him, but after what I did I couldn't face him again. I got through it alone and when my emotions ran out I called the Rangers and was able to get the job I initially turned down. Honestly now that I think about it that was the last time I cried well until…" Rachel couldn't mention her husband's name. His memory was too fresh and she has yet to talk to anyone about it."

"I'm sorry." Garcia said hanging her head.

"It's nothing to be sorry about. It was my fault things turned out the way they did." Rachel quickly decided to change the subject. Things were getting a little depressing and they definatley didn't need that in the situation they were in, "So anyone special in your life besides the hunky Derek Morgan?"

"Not a boyfriend if that's what you mean." Garcia said thinking about her recent breakup with Kevin.

"I was supposed to keep this a secret, but considering our situation I don't think he'll get mad at me if I tell you."

Garcia perked up, "What? I love secrets! What is it?"

"I know someone who has had his eyes on you for a very long time."

"Really!" Garcia was busting to know.

"Yes really." Rachel assured her.

"Who is it?"

"I guess my first question should be, do you like motorcycles?"

Garcia thought a minute, not about the motorcycles, but about who it could be.

Rachel could tell she was searching for a person and decided to give her more hints, "You met him a few years ago. I was informed that you were standing with a roll of paper towels and a can of cleaner in your hands. Ring a bell?"

Garcia gasped, "It can't be?"

Rachel could see she made the connection, "It can be. Our brother Shawn has been smitten with you ever since. I think it was love at first sight."

* * *

_Okay so you get the background to Rachel and Rossi and now we have someone who is in love with Garcia!_

_Hope everyone is still liking it and thank you for reading through the origional characters. I wanted to give Reid and Rossi someone that would really fit their personalities. Again thanks so much!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay a small update, I didn't want to add anymore to this one because in the next chapter we will move into day three._

_Thank you all for reading this story! I appreciate all the comments/reviews. Any ideas are appreciated if there is something you want to happen!_

* * *

**_Late Night end of Day 2_**

Reid shivered into consciousness as a cool, China breeze swept across his body, infiltrating through the fibers of his clothing, chilling him ever so slightly. He barely blinked his eyes open when he felt an intense throbbing on the side of his head. His eyes quickly shut back, squinting in pain. Each throb made the next one feel as if his head would explode. Fighting against it he tried to raise up but immediately laid himself back down, grunting in frustration. Reid decided to take it slow, letting his body gradually wake up, allowing the throbbing to subside to an aching pulse, which would be much more bearable.

Lying down he made use of the time productively by taking in his surroundings. He first noticed that he was lying on the hard, cold, dampened ground. He could feel the little prickles of sharp pointed grass pressed against his palms. Slowly and cautiously preparing for pain, Reid again tried to open his eyes. His controlled movements made the pain more bearable as his vision adjusted to the darkness. It was first pitch black then shapes and outlines of the terrain became more easily noticeable. _Where am I? What happened?_ Reid couldn't remember. He relaxed his body and again would close his eyes this time trying to remember the last thing he could.

**_Flash back to what happened before lunch_**

_The men were running towards them, after exiting the vehicle. With Aki and Kabuto dead the predicted outcome for the four agents standing helpless was not a good one. The men raised their guns ready to kill, revenge ran through their veins for their Yakuza brothers._

_Reid quickly thought of a plan. He mustered his courage, raised his hands and took a few steps towards the men._

"_Reid?" Hotch said._

"_Reid, no." Rossi stated._

_Reid barely looked over his shoulder and said, "It's okay I've got this."_

"_Reid." Hotch said demanding in his tone that he stay back, but Reid didn't listen._

"_Do any of you speak English?" Reid asked._

_The men stopped and all aimed their guns at Reid. The one obviously leading the pack said, "What happened?"_

_Reid looked back at his three friends and then back at the Yakuza in front of him. "Kabuto killed Aki."_

"_Why are we supposed to believe you?" The man shoved a gun in Reid's chest._

_Reid stumbled backward and shrugged off the pain, "Because, he attacked my friend." Reid pointed behind him at JJ, "Look for yourself."_

_JJ stepped a little closer to Hotch and Rossi stepped to her other side, giving the Yakuza a good view._

_JJ's condition was definitely believable, "Fine, but how did Kabuto die?" The leader said ready to fire his gun._

"_A heart attack. He started gasping for air and holding his chest. We tried to help him, but there was nothing we could do."_

_The man who was speaking to Reid took a few steps back, still aiming his gun at Reid. One of his men spoke in his ear and then the leader again stepped forward. "I'm in charge now, the book Kabuto wanted means nothing to me, I have something better in mind." The man started waving his gun towards the direction of the van, meaning for Reid, Rossi, Hotch and JJ to get into the van._

_Reid took the few steps towards the van and stopped. He faced the man again and said, "One more thing."_

"_What!"The man yelled, now showing his dominance over the agents and other members of the gang._

"_One phone call let me make one phone call."_

_The man laughed and said, "What do you think we are, stupid?"_

"_No, I just want to call one person, please. I won't say anything to give our location away, please just let me call her." Reid pleaded._

"_It's a her...t__his could be interesting; I think we should let him do it." The man said._

"_No! Boss! That's not a good idea." A man in the back warned him._

"_I am in charge now and we do what I say!"_

"_That means you'll let me!" Reid said with excitement._

"_Yes, we will let you make your call."_

"_This isn't a good idea." Rossi whispered to Hotch._

"_I know but there's nothing we can do to stop him now."Hotch searched for something to do to help Reid._

"_It might work." JJ said with a glint of hope in her voice._

_Hotch and Rossi exchanged glances, they could see past the kindness of this man allowing Reid to make a call. He had another motive; they could hear it in his voice. It was obvious Reid was blinded by the excitement of speaking to this person to see past the deception of the man, letting him make the call._

_Reid was handed a phone and called Darcie's cell. He waited impatiently after each ring. It was about to go to voicemail when…_

"_Hotchner."_

_Reid smiled and said, "Have I told you how much you remind me of your father?"Reid could feel the tears sting his eyes, hours ago he thought he would never speak to her again and now she was on the other end of the line, so close but so far away._

_Darcie gasped, "Spencer! Where are you? Are you okay?"_

"_I love you Darcie and right now the only thing that's important is that you know…" Reid looked at the Yakuza and then at the agents and quickly said, "Ereway tay reatgay allway."_

_The Yakuza members shared curious looks and the leader yanked the phone out of Reid's hand. He held it up to his ear and said, "Say goodbye." The Yakuza leader fired his gun into the air, hearing Darcie scream before closing the phone. Momentarily he felt stimulated by the agony he was putting Darcie through, just by hearing her scream. After firing his weapon he slammed the phone shut, threw it on the ground and crushed it with the butt of his gun. "Pig Latin! Do you think I'm stupid?" The man raised his gun and connected the end of it with brutal force against Reid's head, knocking him unconscious._

"_No!" JJ yelled, watching her friend crubble to the ground._

_Hotch pushed JJ into Rossi's arms and ran next to Reid's side. He put two fingers on Reid's neck; he felt a faint pulse but faked it and said, "You killed him!"_

_The Yakuza laughed._

_JJ screamed and fought Rossi to run next to Reid, but Rossi wouldn't let her go and finally JJ gave in, falling into Rossi's embrace. "No! He can't be dead!" She yelled burying her face into his chest._

_Hotch inwardly grimaced hearing JJ scream, but it was a price worth paying if he left Reid alive and he was able to get them help._

_The leader of the Yakuza aimed his gun at Reid, "Just to make sure."_

_Hotch grabbed the barrel of the man's gun and stood facing him off, "Isn't killing him good enough? You don't have to shoot him too."_

"_Fine! Leave him here!" Yakuza looked at the agents, "Get in the van! Now!"_

Reid opened his eyes staring into the darkness and started to fight through the pain. The last thing he remembers was Darcie screaming. "Darcie…I'm not dead. I'm coming." Reid struggled to his knees, "JJ…I'll get you out. I'll get help." Reid got to his feet wavering in a dizzy stooper for a few minutes. He stumbled into the dark. His eyes invariably fought to stay open against the blinding pain. "I'm coming. I'll get help." Reid said as if out of breath. Finally he reached the wood line and used the trees to propel himself forward and catch himself before he fell. He took the woods knowing he would be less likely to be seen.

Hotch had saved his life by claiming his death. Reid may be there only hope.

* * *

"No! Spencer! Oh God! No! They killed him!" Darcie screamed from Hotch's office. Shawn had just entered the bull pen when she screamed. Quickly he ran up the stairs and into Hotch's office. Darcie was on her knees, holding her cell phone.

Shawn kneeled next to her, setting his helmet on the floor, "What happened?"

Darcie held her phone, "He was there! I was talking to him!"

Shawn gently rubbed her back, "Calm down and tell me what happened."

"It was Spencer. I was talking to him he told me he loved me and then some guy with an accent said say goodbye. He can't be dead he just can't be…"

"Darcie." Shawn grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet. He walked her over to the couch, "Have a seat." Shawn looked towards the door and saw Strauss, the officer that was supervising Darcie and the lead FBI agent on the case. He nodded for them to leave then closed the door. Shawn took a seat next to Darcie, "You don't know Spencer's dead."

"Yes I do. The guy said, _say goodbye_ then shot."

Trying to divert her attention and get her thinking Shawn asked, "What was the guy's accent? English? Austrailain? Spanish?"

"No, no, no." Darcie shook her head, "It was something else. Definitely foreign but not Indian or African, I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes you do." Shawn assured her. "Now did Spencer say anything about where they were?"

"No." Darcie went quiet thinking about the last words he said, then she made the revelation, "Wait, he did say something at the end, but it was in a different language, I didn't understand."

"Why would he try to tell you something you wouldn't understand?" Shawn asked, brushing Darcie's long hair behind her shoulder.

Darcie immediately jumped up and ran behind Hotch's desk. She started writing down what she could remember, "Your right he wouldn't! Come here look!"

Shawn walked over next to her.

Darcie's hand moved quickly at deciphering what she heard. Finally she had it, "We're at Great Wall?"

"Great Wall?" Shawn repeated.

Darcie was quiet then she gasped, "The accent! Great Wall! I think there in China!" Darcie ran towards Hotch's office door and stopped. Tears overcame her again, _Spencer's dead how am I going to do this? And dad? The team are they dead too?_ She felt Shawn come up behind her. "He's still dead, knowing this doesn't change that."

Shawn gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, "Listen to me, you don't know that. I'm no profiler but from cases Aaron…your dad has told me about, you don't get fixed on one idea and you never know who are dealing with. This guy could have just shot his gun to hear you scream or to scare Spencer." Shawn pulled her in for a hug.

She leaned into his chest and embraced him, "Your right. I need to keep my on finding them. I need to stay calm and focused, it's what dad would do." Darcie backed away from him and sniffed. She wiped away her tears and said, "Kevin's going over the surveillance from the airport runway and BAU parking garage. We are looking into the pilots as suspects if they were high jacked, which is now a good possibility. We've created a time line starting with their last known whereabouts. I'll give this information to the team and see where we go from there." Darcie took a deep breath and opened the door.

"And Penelope? Did you find out how she was taken?" Shawn had only shared his secret with Rachel about Garcia. He tried to show concern but not too much, fearing he'd give himself away.

"No, but Kevin could have come up with something by now. I hope you decide to stay, it would be nice just knowing you're here."

"I will and Darcie, your dad would be proud of you."

Her face brightened, "You think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

_Okay so members of the team will converge on the next chapter while some form an escape plan. Reid is on his own, Will he be able to get the team help?_


End file.
